Sweet Release: The Tale of Uzumaki N Naruto
by lordtoastkage
Summary: After a particularly bad day at the academy Naruto awakes his bloodline and it will be ... Sweet I live!
1. 0 Prologue

_**Hello boys, girls and those of us who wish to be androgynous and welcome to the first chapter of Sweet Release: The Tale of Uzumaki N Naruto**_

 _ **Any of you who have had the misfortune of reading my first fic 'Fox's Creed' are aware of my ramblings and failings as an author and I thank you for sticking with me as I improve, those of you who are new here I have only one thing to say to you; "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry"**_

 _ **Now without further ado lets get this show on the road**_

 _ **This fic is loosely based on 'Sweet Release' a wonderful fic by Xutzy, a story that unfortunately hasn't been updated in something like three years**_

"Speech"

'thought'

 **"higher being/summon/Biju/Jinchuuriki speech"**

 **'Higher being/summon/Biju thought'**

 _ **I own nothing but the plot**_

In a peaceful village there lived a man, an old and wizened man and his family, the man cared for his family, his clan, and most of all his grandchildren

One of said grandchildren was currently sat upon his knee, the child had lovely red hair, pulled into two long braids and pale blue eyes, she sat upon her grandfather's lap and he should tell her such wonderful stories and parables, this was one such story

" now my dear cub for this story I have to go back to the very start, before even I was born!" the man said in the tone all grandparents use when telling a story earning a cute little giggle for the young girl

"Long ago the clans were at war, two of the children of the sage, betraying his ideals, waged war upon each other and the rest of the continent followed suit, but there was one clan, one clan who refused to join the fighting, one clan who embraced the sage's ideals of peace, that clan was the Uzumaki, a clan of long and lorded traditions, the creators of modern Fuinjutsu, the Hunters, the blood kin of tigers, founders of Uzushiogakure." He said with a wistful smile

"But there was another clan, slowly rising within the feuding age, a clan of simple cane farmers granted a gift by a powerful beast in exchange for safe harbour and treatment of its wounds, This is the tale of the last scion of both clans, the last Uzumaki, the last hunter."

This tale takes place many years after the Waring clans age, after the first, second and third shinobi wars, this tale is that of Naruto N Uzumaki, Hunter of the leaf, the tiger striped stalker, the Orange death and this, young one, is how it begins."

 _ **Konohagakure, the day of the Kyuubi attack**_

Building burned, fires raged, good shinobi died and all of it because of one man and his abominable ambition.

One man, one nameless man, had freed the great and powerful Kyuubi to rain hell upon Konoha and all its able bodied Shinobi jumped into action to protect there home and families knowing they had no hope of stemming the tide of death and destruction loosed upon them by the angry Biju, only one man had any hope of defeating the beast, one man who was surprisingly absent from the battlefield, one man with mastery of Fuinjutsu on par with an Uzumaki

This man was Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage, the Yellow Flash and a dead man walking

 _ **Field outside of Konoha**_

"Hold, hold you fuckers, do not let this beast into the village! Hold until Yondaime-Sama can arrive!" a Ninja shouted to his comrades seconds before he was bifurcated by one of the Biju's claws, not a second later a huge blast of smoke arose before the Kyuubi and a toad the size of a building and then some dove from within it, blade drawn, stopping the Kyuubi's claws form braking through the walls

The great fox roared before bringing its head back and firing a chakra beam at close range, tearing a chunk of flesh from the toad before a bright flash appeared upon said toads head

When the light dulled upon the toads head stood two people, one a blond man with long spiky hair, the other a red head with hair to her rear, seconds later a blinding flash of yellow light covers the battlefield and when it cleared the Kyuubi, the toad and the two Ninja were gone.

 _ **Time skip**_

The peaceful village of Konoha in Hi No Kuni, a village that would almost be picturesque if not for the fact it was a Ninja village, it had been five years since the village had suffered its greatest tragedy, five years since the natural disaster that was the Kyuubi No Yoko had attacked and in those five years the village had rebuilt and restored itself to its place as one of, if not the, strongest hidden villages upon the continent

The five years had not been without incident though, there was the 'Hyuuga incident' two years previous where the 'Head Jonin' of Kumogakure had attempted to kidnap the Hyuuga heir, a kidnapping that was, thankfully, unsuccessful, though it had cost the life of one of the village's finest scouts and the twin brother of the current clan head Hizashi Hyuuga, that incident alone would have caused war with the cloud village had Hiruzen Sarutobi, the reinstated Sandaime Hokage, not given the village an ultimatum

But that is not why we are here is it?, no the reason we are here is a small, malnourished red head currently sat outside of the orphanage, his name?

"Naruto N Uzumaki Why are you sat out here alone?" An older woman in her late thirties asked the young man with a kind smile as she sat next to him

The young man jumped slightly from his thought before rubbing the back of his head "oh hi Kaa-San! I was waiting for you!" Naruto answered with a gigawatt smile as he jumped to his feet and threw himself at the woman who smiled at him before struggling his hair

"How many times have I told you Naruto, call me Matron not Kaa-san? Now it's time Naruto we need to get going" She said to the boy who frowned slightly as she started to walk with him towards the boy's favourite spot in the village

Now I know what your thinking, your thinking that this will be like every other Naruto story and the Matron will be taking him to Ichiraku Ramen... well think again!

The matron lead the small boy towards a small sweet shop just outside of the main market area where the two were greeted by the elderly couple who ran the shop

"Ohayo Namashiro-Ojii! Ohayo Namashiro-Obaa! Can I buy some candy?" Naruto asked with the usual excitement of a five year old in a candy store earning a sad smile from the elderly couple who both knelt down and pulled Naruto into a hug

"Sure you can Naru-Chan! You know what day today is right?" The older woman asked earning a pout form Naruto at being called 'Naru-Chan' before he nodded solemnly at the man

"Hai Namashiro-Obaa, today is the day you have to leave" he said on the verge of tears, the Namashiro family were one of the few people young Naruto had met who treat him like a normal kid, always saying that he reminded them of there son who fell in battle on the day the Kyuubi attacked five years ago

Namashiro-Ojii nodded before reaching behind the counter and placing a bag on it "yes it is Gaki, it's also the anniversary of the day our Ken-Chan passed on and, more importantly, it's your birthday if I recall correctly" he said with a smile before placing the bag into Naruto's hands, Naruto opened the bag to see four hundred gumballs within it and smiled before diving at the older ma. And wrapping his arms around him

"Ill miss you Ojii, you to Obaa, I hope of see you again someday" he said earning a sad smile from the two of them and a pat on the head

"Who knows Gaki, maybe when you become a Shinobi you'll get a mission to Wave" Namashiro-Ojii said earning a smile from our red headed hero who nodded

"I'm sure just will Ojii and even if I don't I'm sure I can take a few days off to visit" he said smiling

Naruto spent a few hours saying goodbye to the Namashiro's before they headed off, having been driven out of Konoha by the greater population due to there friendship with Naruto and so, on the tenth of October in the two hundredth and fifty seventh year of the Shinobi age, Naruto Uzumaki saw the only family he had other than his 'Kaa-San' the Matron, self made though it was, leave him

 _ **Time skip: 4 years, 9 years A.K (after Kyuubi)**_

Naruto ran through the streets of Konoha, tears in His eyes, heading to his apartment

two years ago after the orphanage he had lived in was almost burned down by drunken villagers wanting to 'remove the demon' the Sandaime had given him an apartment to live in and a monthly stipend to pay for food and amenities, a stipend that, unfortunately, barely covered his bills and food leaving him no money for his release, no money for candy

It only took Naruto a few minutes to reach his apartment, kick his door open and lock it behind him, as soon as he had done this he headed straight for his bedroom and reached for the last gift he received from his family only to stop short with his hands around the bag, it was empty. That was when he remembered, he ear the last piece after his first day.. at the academy when the bitch of a teacher had scolded him with boiling water.

Naruto dropped to his knees and slowly rocked back and forth 'it's ok to need candy, even ninja eat candy sometimes, it's ok to need candy, even ninja eat candy sometimes, it's ok to need candy...' he repeated In his mind as he rock himself to a nervous breakdown

Within the confines of Naruto's Mindscape a single blood red eye opened as the water around the eye's owner's feet began to thrash violently **' why is the water reacting like this? This shouldn't happen unless the Kit is in SEVERE emotional distress! But when that happens he just eats one of the pieces of can... oh FUCK he eat the last piece after his first day at the academy, think - THINK!'** The being roared to itself, not noticing that it's voice made no sound when it tried to say it's own name, before a thought entered it's mind

 **'Of course! The Kit's parents! They are the answer, now I need to be careful, if this goes wrong the Kit may explode'** it said to itself as sanguine energy flowed through the bars of its cage and into the water

Outside of his Mindscape Naruto didn't notice the red energy flowing over him, to deep into his brake down, his did however notice the burning feeling and the pain that accompanied it into the waking world, grinding his teeth together hard enough for then to brake Naruto was slightly surprised when the flakes of teeth tasted sweet, almost like pure sugar

He stood and ran to the bathroom to check his mirror and was astonished to find that his teeth were now sharp and slightly translucent, he was even more shocked when his teeth dissolved filling his mouth with sugar and calming him entirely

Naruto spent the entire night trying to recreate this phenomenon to great success discovering that he had limited control of what he could do, he experimented with focusing the feeling he got when growing what certain called his 'sweet tooth' ability on other parts of his body and discovered he could make what looked like armour made of boiled candy over his skin though it was thin and useless

Now like any nine year-old who discovered he could do something awesome Naruto decided to talk to the most important person in his life before he thought better of it

"Kaa-San has enough to worry about without me giving her more of a headache ill ask Inu-Nii about it tomorrow when he comes to deliver my monthly money" he said to himself before he got ready for bed and quickly drifted off to sleep

I side his mind the owner of the red eye sighed to itself **'well it will at least be funny to see what the Kit will do with his new found ability'** it thought to itself before it to fell asleep.

 **And that children is the first chapter**

 **Now I know it's been AGES since I updated anything but, well writers block is a bitch and I've had the idea for this floating around in my head since I rediscovered sweet release a few months ago if you fine people haven't read it yet I recommend it as the basic premise of this story is based on the idea of that story**

 **Thank you for reading and please, review would you kindly**


	2. 1 Of Blood and burdens

**Hello boys, girls and those of us who wish to be androgynous and welcome to the second chapter of sweet release: the tale of Uzumaki N Naruto**

 **Now without further ado lets get this show on the road**

 **This fic is loosely based on 'Sweet Release' a wonderful fic by Xutzy, a story that unfortunately hasn't been updated in something like three years**

 **I own nothing but the plot**

"talking"

'Thinking'

"SHOUTING!"

 **"Biju/Summon/Jinchuuriki/Higher Being talking"**

 **'Biju!Summon/Jinchuuriki/Higher Being thinking'**

 **"BIJU/SUMMON/JINCHUURIKI/HIGHER BEING SHOUTING!"**

 _"Reading a letter"_

Dawn broke upon Konoha much as it always did in early October, birds sang, shops opened and the ninja guarding the walls swapped shifts, nothing gave the impression that today would be anything but average but for one young man today would be the end of his life,

Naruto Uzumaki awoke as he always did on this day, he awoke early having set his alarm and prepared for the hell that would be his day, looking at

the calender hung upon his wall he sighed pitifully at the date, October tenth, the ninth anniversary of the Kyuubi's 'death' and his ninth birthday,

He decided to do what he always did on his birthday, head to see the Hokage early on then hide within the forest outside of Konoha, maybe see his Kaa-san, it was then he remembered the events of the previous day, the discovery of his new ability, he was about to head out to see the Hokage when a swirl of leaves appeared within his room

Stepping form the leaves was a tall man with spiky silver hair pointed slightly of centre, a standard ANBU uniform and a white mask styled after a dog, Naruto smiled at seeing him "Inu-Nii! I was hoping to see you today there's something I want to show you!" He said with a huge smile earning a slight chuckle from the ANBU

"Ok Ototo, show me what ever it is" Inu said with a smile hidden by his mask thinking that it would be something trivial, his eyes widened when Naruto started to concentrate and his hands were covered in what appeared to be hardens sugar

'holy crap! He's awakened Sensei's bloodline already!?' The ANBU thought to himself before calming his voice "that looks really cool Ototo how about we go show Hokage-Sama?" Inu said earning a nod from the red head before placing his hand on Naruto's shoulder and the two of them disappearing in a poof of smoke

 **Konohagakure, Hokage's office**

Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage, the Professor stood within his office facing the window, a partially painted canvas stood upon an easel near by as he slowly and methodically painted the view from his window in the early morning Sun, he was content with his life for the moment, his paperwork was done, his family was happy and he finally had a moment of peace to himself

That moment was shattered when Naruto and Inu Shunshined into his office causing him to release a sigh before turning to the two "Inu-San, Naruto-Kun what brings you to my office so early? I didn't expect to see either of you until much later" the wizened old man asked with a grandfatherlly smile as Inu bowed

"Hokage-Sama, Naruto had just shown me a most 'Intersting' ability he discovered last night, if I may be excused I have to grab something Sensei left me from my apartment" Inu said with a bow before Shunsuining away leaving Naruto and the Hokage alone

Hiruzen looked at the space Inu had just vacated with a slight frown before looking at Naruto and smiling "so Naruto my boy, what is this ability Inu seemed so impressed by?" He asked hoping beyond hope it want what he thought it was,

Luckily for him it wasn't as Naruto began to concentrate again and caused his 'boild candy armour' to spread across his hand earning a gasp form Hiruzen

"Well it seemed that you have awakens your father's bloodline long before we expected you to Naruto-Kun" he said before raising a hand when Naruto opened his mouth to speak "yes Naruto, I know you BOTH your parents were, the only reason you were not told was because BOTH made many powerful enemies both inside and outside of Konoha, now before I explain who they were I have to tell you something, you know by now what happened on the day you were born?" He asked earning a nod from Naruto

"Yes Jiiji, the Kyuubi attacked and the Yondaime Killed it" Naruto answered earning a smile from Hiruzen

"That's partly true Naruto, the truth is that the Kyuubi, or any of the Biju, cannot be killed by mere Mortals, not even the Yondaime, so he did the only thing he could, he used the power of Fuinjutsu to seal the beast within a child" he explained causing Naruto's eyes to widen as he put two and two together and got four

"He sealed it into me didn't he?" He asked in a small voice earning a sad nod from the Hokage "why! Why in the name of Kami-Sama would he do that!?" Naruto asked, tears filling his eyes

"Because he knew you would be able to withstand it, besides what kind of leader would ask someone else to sacrifice there child if he was unwilling to do so with his own?" The Hokage asked stopping Naruto's rant dead

"The Yondaime is my?" He began to ask earning a nod from the Hokage

"Yes Naruto, your father was the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze, your mother was Kushina Uzumaki, last of the Uzumaki clan formerly of Uzushiogakure, the village hidden in the whirling tides" he said as Naruto dropped to his knees

"No no no NO!" Naruto shouted as white crystals like sand began to whirl around him encasing him in a cocoon of sugar as he dropped to his knees, his mouth filling with his 'sweet tooth' over and over again until he fell asleep within the spiked cocoon

 **Konohagakure, unknown location**

Naruto awoke to the memory of what he hoped was a dream, looking around sleepily he bolted upright almost instantly, this wasn't his apartment! He stood and carefully snuck around the room before opening the door leading out quietly, as he was about to sneak into the main room a voice called to him, a voice he recognised "ah, I see your awake Naruto-Ototo" the voice sounded form behind him

Turning quickly Naruto Saw a man he had never met before, the man was tall, wearing a standard Jonin uniform and a lower face mask, he had a hiate slanted over his right eye and spiky silver hair slightly of centre ... wait he recognised that hair but it couldn't be "Inu-Nii?" The red head asked earning a nod from the man

"Yep it's me Ototo, though when I don't have my mask on call me Kakashi ok" the now revealed Kakashi said with an eye smile (seriously how does he do that!?) As he walked towards Naruto and pulled him Into a hug

"Naruto smiled before he asked the question he was dreading the answer to "did all of that happen Nii-San? Please tell me it was all a strange dream" he asked earning a shake of the head form Naruto

"Afraid not Ototo, it all happened, now before you start to freak out I want you to know Sensei loved you, he was never happier than when he found out you were gonna be born" he said as he headed towards a small coffee table in the centre of the room "he asked me to hold on to these the day before you were born, on the off chance something happened to both him and Kushi-Nee so that when you awoke your bloodline you could train properly, Kushina also asked me to give your these as well though the book is from me" he said as he lay two scrolls and a book into the table

As Naruto approached he began to feel a strange connection to the table, it was made of small white crystals and topped with silver rimmed glass, noticing the look on Naruto's face Kakashi explained "you made that yesterday after you found out, you kinda freaked out and encased yourself in a spiky cocoon of hardened sugar so when me and Hokage-Sama got you out I filed down the pointy bits, put some glass on top and hay presto, instant coffee table" he said with a bit of a flourish causing Naruto to smile slightly

"Sweet" he giggled out earning a groan form Kakashi as he looked at the scrolls, one was pure white with the Kanji for Sugar on it, the other was ORANGE! Which was awesome! And had a blood red symbol on it, a symbol he recognised from all of the Flack vests he saw Ninjas wearing, the book was brown with the title 'Tales of the Gutsy Shinobi' across the top

"Oh Kami-Sama why!?" Kakashi asked aloud "I had hoped you hadn't inherited your father's taste for puns!" He finished while crying anime tears before sighing

"Ill leave you to read the scrolls Ototo, I recommend the red one first, it's from your mother" Kakashi explained before leaving Naruto in the main room

As he picked up the scroll Naruto broke the seal and began to read aloud

 _"Dearest Naruto, hello Sweetie this is your Mother, I hope you never have to read this as if you do it means I am no longer in this world, I created this as a last resort of sorts in the event both your father and I passed before you were old enough to start your training, of your reading this then my worst fear has come to pass and both of us are dead, if that 's true then i want you to know one thing, I love you._

 _Remember that always Naruto and remember also that you are an Uzumaki, possibly the last of us. now, within this scroll are all the materials you will need to train to be a hunter of the Uzumaki, the warriors of our clan, I have also included all I know of our family history and anything I could salvage from Uzu after its fall._

 _Now the important stuff, the Uzumaki have a bloodline, it's body based, a clan specific organ that allows you to store nutrients and such for moments of great need and for long missions, there is more detail on it In one of the scrolls with the seal at the end of the letter._

 _I wish I could be there to train you in our ways myself Naruto but well... life's a bitch ain't it 'tbene. Live well Naruto and find love, don't be a fussy eater and remember the three prohibitions of a Shinobi; don't lend money to untrustworthy people or waste the money you earn, don't drink until you get your hiate and then only responsibly, the third is ment to be women but I'm a woman so... whatever, just find a nice girl and love her with all your heart._

 _Good bye Naruto I wish I had gotten to see you grow up, love Kushina Uzumaki, Clan head of the Uzumaki and proud mother to be"_ Naruto finished reading with tears in his eyes as he placed the scroll back onto the table and reached for his father's scroll

 **Time skip: day before the final graduation test, outside of Konoha, forest clearing**

Soon, soon his training would be complete, his stomach burned for food, his muscles ached from lack of movement, his mind swam with images of home. As Naruto N Uzumaki sat perfectly still within the forest surrounding Konoha a voice spoke from out of the trees

 **"Good young Uzumaki, your training is almost complete, there is but one final test. You must show me death!"** The voice commanded. Naruto nodded before calming himself and forcing his heartbeat to slow, Moments later all noise in the forest clearing stopped as Naruto Uzumaki died

 **"Good young hunter, you are ready now come back to us from the brink and move forward as a hunter of the Uzumaki"** the voice said as a majestic tiger stepped form the trees

Willing himself from his false death state Naruto Uzumaki stood groggily from the ground, for most. Ninja recovering from a false death state would require a skilled Med-Nin and at least a week of rehab but for an Uzumaki, for a Hunter it was simple

As he stood Naruto bowed to the tiger "i thank you Kudaketahonekiba- Sensei, without you I would never have gotten this far on my training, now I must leave, or have a big day tomorrow" he said earning a smile from the tiger, showing the broken fang which earned him his name

 **"Indeed you do Naruto, now be off and good luck on your test"** the tiger said before disappearing in a poof of smoke

 _ **And that children is the chapter**_

 _ **Holy crap! This shit writes itself man two chapters in three day!? The fuck? Ok seriously though if you haven't yet read sweet release !**_

 _ **Helpfully translations! For both the prologue and chapter 1!**_

 _ **1)Ototo- little brother**_

 _ **2) Nii and or Nii-San - elder brother**_

 _ **3) Nee and or Nee-San - elder sister**_

 _ **4) Sandaime -Third**_

 _ **5) Yondaime - Fourth**_

 _ **6) Kaa-San - mother/ mum**_

 _ **7) Ojii, Jiiji and or Ojii-san - old man/ grandfather**_

 _ **8) Obaa/ Obaa-San - old lady/ granny/ grandmother**_

 _ **9) Fuinjutsu - sealing art**_

 _ **10) -Sensei - teacher**_

 _ **11) -Sama - a respectful suffix**_

 _ **12) Kudaketahonekiba - Broken bone fang**_

 _ **And I think that's all of them**_

 _ **Thank you for reading and please, review would you kindly**_


	3. 2 the return

**Hello boys, girls and those of us who wish to be androgynous and welcome to the third chapter of sweet release: the tale of Uzumaki N Naruto**

 **Now without further ado lets get this show on the road**

 **This fic is loosely based on 'Sweet Release' a wonderful fic by Xutzy, a story that unfortunately hasn't been updated in something like three years**

 **I own nothing but the plot and the apparatus this work of FICTION was written upon**

"talking"

'Thinking'

"SHOUTING!"

" **Biju/Summon/Jinchuuriki/Higher Being talking** "

 **'Biju/Summon/Jinchuuriki/Higher Being thinking'**

 **"BIJU/SUMMON/JINCHUURIKI/HIGHER BEING SHOUTING!"**

"Reading a letter"

As the sun rose to its zenith over the village of Konoha a single figure could be seen making there way towards the main gate, the figure was dressed strangely, deep forest green trousers tucked into Brown knee high boots with jagged black stripes, a deep green long coat and brown gloves and a Forrest green cowl, under the coat was a dark brown leather shirt providing some armour and the figure legs were two Kunai holsters

As the figure drew closer to the gates two guards, Chunin, materialised between the gate and the figure, the first, a man in his mid thirties, ran through hand signs stopping on the 'Tora' sign as the second, a female in her early twenties, called out to the figure.

"Halt, stranger, and state your business" she called, her hand resting upon the hilt at a Katana strapped horizontally across her back.

The figure stopped within hearing range of both Chunin and raised both hands "I be but a simple Hunter returning form a training trip, I have my papers if I be allowed to provide them" the figure answered in a male voice as his hand slowly reached into a pocket within his coat and produced the papers required

Just as the female Chunin was about to reach for the papers a small swirl of leaves appeared between her and the Hunter, dispersing to reveal an ANBU wearing an Inu mask

"Hello Hunter-San, the Hokage was expecting you yesterday, I will take you to him immediately"Inu said before turning towards the two guards "lets pretend this never happened Ne?" He added Earning nods for both of them before he placed his hand upon the Hunter and Shunshined them away

 **Konoha; Hokage's office**

Almost instantaneously the two of them appeared within the Hokage's office to a sight the elderly Sarutobi would never live down, before the two men was Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Professor, the Sandaime Hokage sat in his chair, a small Orange book in his hands and a trail of blood running form his nose

Inu cough to gain Sarutobi's attention r resulted in said Orange book nailing him in his masked face with a loud thump and a laugh form the hooded Hunter

"Kami fucking damn it Inu, how many times have I told you NOT to fucking Shunshin into my bloody office!?" The elderly Sarutobi asked earning a chuckle from said ANBU

"Enough times you should know better sir bit I figured you would want to see this person ASAP" Inu answered, gesturing to the Hunter who threw back his cowl bringing sanguine hair styled into a spiky ponytail and the bluest eyes Sarutobi had ever seen once more into the vision of the village leader

"Naruto-Kun! Kami you've grown and I see you have passed your trial and become a Hunter, it has been far to long since this old man has seen that outfit, not since your mother" Hiruzen said earning a smile from our red headed hero

"Its good to see you again Jiji, it's been a long year but I can't wait to pass the exam and become a ninja" Naruto said earning a pensive face from the Hokage "what that look for Jiji? " he asked upon seeing the look

"The exam was yesterday Naruto" Hiruzen said earning a sad frown form Naruto

"Thats ok, ill just wait till next year and take the exam again, I just wait" he said, his voice braking slightly as he turned to leave

"Now hold on a second my boy, I didn't say that you had to wait, there is an old law, seldom used, that states that ANY ninja willing to ally a summoning clan with the village will be given a rank appropriate for there skill and experience" Sarutobi said earning a smile form our red haired Hunter

"So if I get the tiger clan to ally with Konoha I can become a Genin?" Naruto asked hopefully earning a nod from the Hokage

"Yes Naruto-Kun in fact I had assumed this would happen after you didn't arrive yesterday so I have placed you on a team already, now head to the Academy and ill arrange the meeting for after lunch before your team placement" Hiruzen said earning a nod from Naruto who gave a two finger salute and headed towards the Academy

 **Konoha ; Ninja Academy, five minutes later**

Iruka stood before his recently graduated students with a smile of pride, tainted slightly with worry at his favourite student missing the exam as he looked down at the list in his hand as he read from it

"Ok class, we will have a student returning from a training trip today ready for team placement after lunch I'm sureyy you all remember Naruto Uzumaki" Iruka said causing a smile to appear in his face at the memory of the young redhead and what he did for Iruka

Flashback; Konoha ninja academy, first year of Naruto's class second day

The second day of the ninja academy had ended with our red head hero having made a sum total of no friends and three enemies, but more on that later

As the students were walking out of the Academy gates, many of the newer students stoped dead at the sight before them, a woman with the most adorable blue hair and an almost Tsunade-esc bust stood at the gates, hands behind her back slowly rocking back and forwards waiting, completely oblivious to the stares aimed her way

If the students were surprised by the woman, the person she had come to collect would blow there tiny minds, as just as they were about to believe she was here to pick up a child, the sensei for the newest class slowly made his way towards her a look of pure confusion on his face

"Iruka-Kun!" The woman said with a gigawatt smile as she dove into his arms and kissed the surprised man who looked as though he had seen a ghost

"F-Fuko-Hime!? Is , is that really you, dear Kami it is! Where have you been?" Iruka asked earning a sad smile form the woman who proceeded to explain where she had been and what had happened

From what Naruto could over hear, the woman, Fuko, had disappeared, with her child, around a year before he was born just after the birth in mysterious circumstances, all that was found of the two was a single finger and part of a blanket with the Umino name on it, the woman explained that she had been kidnapped by someone she only called the 'snake bastard who fucked over my sister' (hintady hint hint) and that it had taken her almost ten years to escape

Iruka smiled at the beautiful blunet "what about our daughter? Is she with you? Does she still live?" He asked earning a frown and a head shake form the woman

"I don't know Iruka-kun she want with me in HIS prison I don't know what happened to our little Tenten" she said on the point of tears, that got Naruto's attention as he knew a girl named Tenten who looked remarkably like the woman but with brown hair

Naruto headed towards the two slowly and was about to talk to them when Iruka turned to him, a look of mild displeasure upon his face "May I help you Uzumaki?" The scared teacher growled out earning a look form Fuko who would have said some thing had she not started to feel faint

"Iruka- Kun somethings wro..." was as far as she got before passing out into said man's arms

Naruto quickly turned towards Iruka and gave him a look before he drew a Kunai and pricked the woman's finger, placing the bleeding appendage into his mouth

Iruka, surprised by the turn of events was about to shout at our hero under ill Naruto spoke to him "Sensei, did you know your Girlfriend is Diabetic?" he said earning a thoughtful look from the scared teacher

"No, she mentioned her father having the condition but she and her sister never showed any signs" he said giving Naruto a look as he picked up the woman and was about to dart off to the hospital Naruto placed a hand on his arm to stop him

"after she's better sensei could both of you come find me? I may have information on your daughter" Naruto added earning a nod and a happy smile firm the teacher

 **Flashback ends**

With a smile on his face at the fact that the boy who not only potentially saved the life of his Fuko-Hime but also completed his family had passes he was about to continue when one pink haired howler monkey... I mean fan girl... I mean Kunoichi spoke up

"Ne sensei, who is this 'Naruto' person? Wasn't that the name of the boy from out first year with the Candy fetish?" She asked causing most of the class to start talking , remembering the boy "he must have a lot of cavities", "the candy man is back?" "I thought he died" "Naruto-Kun" and "so the tomato is back hn" we're amongst the comment, though no sooner had the last been said than the door blew back on its hinges and in walked Naruto, standing 5'5" in his full Hunter regalia, his cowl thrown back, a look of murder on his, as most of the girls noticed, handsome face, and a Kunai in hand

"Ok who's the dead son of a bitch who called me Tomato?" He growled earning a giggle from a girl with dark blue hair and pale eyes and a snot form a young man with hair like a ducks arse

"That would be me you sugar high dobe" Duck butt said earning a gasp from 50% of the class and a chuckle from Naruto

"Oh it's just you Teme, surprised your still here, thought the duck would have devoured you by now, or that the fan girls would have put you into a psych hospital, hope you've not been slacking off cos I'm stronger than ever" Naruto said with a smirk earning a slight smile from Duck butt

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha Dobe, Sah-Sue-kay Ooh-Chi-Ha I'm sure even you can pronounce it right you ass, and of course I've been training, what did you think I'd just sit on the dock pining for the Fjords?" (I DEMAND... A SHRUBBERY!) Sasuke asked earning gasps form most of the class, Iruka included, that was the most the usually quiet boy had ever said

Naruto chuckled as he flicked back his coat and drew three sticks, the Hokage had given him permission to show his bloodline and show it he would!

Slowly before him gathered three small streams of white powder, circling the sticks in his hand the streams slowly formed orbs as he released the sticks and focused his chakra making the orbs spin and, judging by the slight glow, heat

As the orbs slowly spun Naruto raised his left hand, three fingers extended and three streams fluids rose from bottles on his belt, one going to each orb and they spun, colouring them as they cooled, with a flick of his fist the three orbs flew to three people in the room, one to Sasuke who caught it with a smile and tucked it into his pouch for later.

The second flew to the blue haired girl who caught it in her mouth, a smile on her face 'Grape!' She thought as she sucked, the girl was Hinata Hyuuga, one of Naruto few real friends in the class and heir to the Hyuuga clan, the two became friends after, at age 7, she discovered Naruto's , at the time hidden, ability and, in one of her braver moments, demanded a grape sucker every day to keep it secret, the two of them became quick friends after that soon adding a third after the first day of class

The third sucker went to a young man with black curly hair and black sunglasses by the name of Shino Aburame, who caught it in his hand and placed it into his mouth 'Hmmm Cherry' he thought with the faintest hint of a smile on his face, Naruto and Shino became friends after the first day of classes at the academy, Shino had been practicing his ability to place bugs on his classmates clandestinely when he discovered that the Beatle he placed upon Naruto wouldn't return and he was worried that his entire hive would leave.

After class when Shino mentioned this to Naruto, explaining that his insects had described the boys chakra as 'sweet' Naruto explained about his blood line and offered a solution, half of Shino's hive fed on Naruto's chakra freeing up Shino's chakra for Justu, the boy quickly accepted and the two became friends with Hinata joining them after the second day

"Its good to see you again Naruto" Iruka said earning a smile form the boy, who thought for a moment before placing the face

"Oh sensei how's your girlfriend? Is she well?" Naruto asked again earning a smile from the scared instructor at the fact that Naruto would think of the health of a woman he didn't know before anything else

"Shes fine Naruto-Kun, though she's my wife now, I really must thank you, had you not warned me about her condition she could have slipped into a coma and died, how DID you know about her condition and for that matter how did you just do THAT!?" Iruka said before asking the question on everyone sans Hinata's, Shino's and strangely Sasuke's minds

"The answer to both sensei is the same, my bloodline, it allows me control over sugar much like the Subaku clan of Suna have the ability to control of sand" he explained growling the word Suna with more hate than anyone though him capable of expressing

Iruka wisely chose to drop the subject and directed Naruto to his seat between Hinata and Shino as he worked through his last lecture, as Naruto passed Sasuke's seat he dropped a small sack onto his desk with a nod, Sasuke Took the bag and nodded at Naruto with a thankful smile as he opened it to see a bag full of airy blue hard candies and a note reading ' sorry I missed a few day's' earning a chuckle

The rest of the lecture went quickly with Naruto, Hinata and Shino chatting away and getting reacquainted, when lunch came around Kakashi arrived to take Naruto to the meeting, with a nod to Iruka and a promise to return Naruto ASAP the two were off in a Shunshin

 **Konoha; forest clearing 10 minutes earlier**

Stood around in a loose semi circle the three councils of Konoha waited for the Hokage to begin the already strange meeting "Hello Honourable Councils, I have called you all here today to witness a joyous event, a new summoning clan is to be added to the village, a clan some of you are very familiar with" Hiruzen spoke finally causing murmurs amongst the crowd

"Sandaime-Sama, which clan is it joining, has Gai finally decided officially ally the Kame clan to Konoha" one of the Shinobi council, a man with dark hair pulled up into a spiky ponytail

"No Shikaku, It is not the Kame clan it is a clan summoning contract, the Tora clan" the Hokage answered again cruising murmurs

"But Hokage-Sama, the Tora clan is the summons of Kushina-Chan, She had no children, no family, who is this new summoner?" Asked a feral looking woman with brown hair

"Well Tsuma I'm sure you can guess, after all he shares the clan name" Sarutobi said with a smile causing outrage amongst all three councils

"That THING can not be Kushina-Sama's child, it's a monster!" Screeched one of the civilians, a woman with pink hair

"I assure you, Naruto Uzumaki is indeed the son of Kushina Uzumaki, I'm surprised. None of you put two and two together" Hiruzen said earning a chuckle from Shikaku

"That's because you told us he was given the name in her honour, last time I trust you you sneaky old bastards" Shikaku said earning a chuckle from Hiruzen "if I may ask who is the father?" He added almost as an after though earning a smile firm Hiruzen

"Think of the boy without his whiskers and the answer will come to you" he said earning a shocked look form the Nara clan head who was about to voice his mind when a loud female voice broke over the sudden hush

"I fucking knew it! She kept denying it but she always came back from there 'training' covered in his scent" Tsuma shouted reaching out towards Hiashi. Who sighed and passed her a small wad of bills, all the council looked at then and were about to start shouting when a small whirlwind of leaves appeared before them showing both Kakashi in his usual clothes and Naruto in his Hunter outfit

"Hello Hokage-Jiiji-Sama, Shinobi-Donos, elder-Sans and civilians, I believe we are here to welcome my summons into Konoha?" Naruto said earning smiles form the Shinobi heads and growls form the civilians

"Yes Naruto-Kun, if you could summon the boss we can discuss with them the arrangement"Hiruzen Said earning a nod from Naruto who quickly ran through hand signs and slapped his hand onto the ground

In a poof of smoke an average sized tiger appeared, the creature was a dark burnt Orange with black stripes and upon its back was a strange mettle device almost reminiscent of wings "yo Shizuki, could you tell Kuro-Sama that I will be summoning him shortly?" The red haired Uzumaki asked earning a nod and a sigh form the summon who dispelled itself

Turning to look at the council and seeing the looks on theirs faces Naruto explained "the tigers, like all summons, are very proud, had I summoned Kuro-Sama, the head tiger, without warning, in a none combat environment he would be beyond pissed" Naruto explained while rubbing the back of his head, he quickly ran through the hand signs again and slammed his hands I into the ground and with a house sized poof of smoke a tiger larger than any that the gathered Shinobi or civilians had ever seen was amongst them

"Kuro-Sama, I have summoned you to ask your clan to bond with Konoha, to strengthen both my family and my village and to allow your clan a safe place within Hi no Kuni" Naruto said as the smoke cleared to reveal Kuro

Kuro stood at roughly the size of a house his fur het black with snow white stripes and a larger metal device on his back, he looked around the gathered Konoha residence and slowly stood to his full height, just as he was about to give his answer the Pink haired civilian spoke

"Why would we want a clan of summons so small as part of our village, why would we want someone so weak " she said , no sooner had she than a claw was flying towards her face, her last thoughts ' oh fuck me, I'm gonna die!'

 **And that children, is were we will leave off**

 **Chapter took longer than I wanted but meh**

 **Stay tuned for our next exciting adventure boys n girls**


	4. 3 Tests,Teams and Tenten

**Hello boys, girls and those of us who wish to be androgynous and welcome to the third chapter of sweet release: the tale of Uzumaki N Naruto**

 **Now without further ado lets get this show on the road**

 **This fic is loosely based on 'Sweet Release' a wonderful fic by Xutzy, a story that unfortunately hasn't been updated in something like three years**

 **I own nothing but the plot and the apparatus this work of FICTION was written upon**

"talking"

'Thinking'

"SHOUTING!"

 **"Biju/Summon/Jinchuuriki/Higher Being talking"**

 **'Biju/Summon/Jinchuuriki/Higher Being thinking'**

 **"BIJU/SUMMON/JINCHUURIKI/HIGHER BEING SHOUTING!"**

 _"Reading a letter"_

 **Previously on sweet release: the tale of Uzumaki N Naruto;** "Kuro-Sama, I have summoned you to ask your clan to bond with Konoha, to strengthen both my family and my village and to allow your clan a safe place within Hi no Kuni" Naruto said as the smoke cleared to reveal Kuro

Kuro stood at roughly the size of a house his fur het black with snow white stripes and a larger metal device on his back, he looked around the gathered Konoha residence and slowly stood to his full height, just as he was about to give his answer the Pink haired civilian spoke

"Why would we want a clan of summons so small as part of our village, why would we want someone so weak " she said , no sooner had she than a claw was flying towards her face, her last thoughts ' oh fuck me, I'm gonna die!'

 **Chapter 3; Tests Teams and Tenten**

As the pink haired woman's life flashed before her eyes and the tiger's claw neared her face she closed her eyes and prepared for the end, her last thought of her daughter, her beloved Sakura After what felt like an eternity she opened her eyes and was startled by what she saw before her

Naruto held off, Kuro's paw with a solid wall of what appeared to be white sand almost as thick as one of the mighty trees in the forest of death with a look of determination on his face and only one thought entered the Haruno's mind 'd-did the demon just save my life!?' She thought as Naruto started rounding his swiftly built wall

 **"You dare raise a hand against me BOY!"** Kuro growled at him as Naruto walked around the wall and stood before him **"you see the contempt you are held in child, tell me, why should I, why should my clan, ally ourselves with a village who's inhabitants not only insult our summoner, a child who just by living protects them, but would also insult myself and my clan?"** He shouted causing all present sans Naruto to flinch as the device in his back unfurled revealing an array of nine razor Sharp blades per side, each as long as a Daito(a great sword, literally Sehpiroths Masamune is a Daito, think longer than Zabuza's Kubikiribachi but thinner) which quickly shifted forwards until they resemble two long thick bladed spears pointing forward at either side of his head (Blade Liger, if you don't know it look up Zoids)

Naruto stood before the intimidating tiger a look of apathy on his face, a look most of the Shinobi heads remembered from a similar blond male, a man they had lost almost thirteen years previously, a she slowly strode toward the tiger he spoke in a voice not unlike his father's "Kuro-Sama, while I am quite aware that the general populous of this village Dislike me I know it is not through hate, it is due to the Uzumaki's first rule(A/N this will be explained later trust me), a rule I know you understand as it was your clan who thought us those rules, the villagers fear that I am the Kyuubi in human form, a lie spread by someone in the weeks after my birth but this is my home, they are my people, misguided as they are, and if anyone, even you Kuro-Sama, attempts to harm then I will do what I must, give all I can, to ensure that they remain safe" Naruto spoke with a voice full of conviction

Kuro reared back his claw and swung at Naruto who instinctively closed his eyes waiting for the pain, pain that never came.

Naruto opened his eyes to see that Kuro had lain down before him with a smile on his face **"You are just as ballsy as your mother was young Hunter, willing to do anything, to sacrifice anything, to protect your people, this is the Uzu way. I and my clan will join this village only as long as the Uzumaki are welcome and living within it"** Kuro growled out with a smirk at the relieved look on Naruto's face.

The Hokage smiled and relaxed slightly seeing the massive tiger laid before them and opened his mouth to welcome him and his clan to the village when a voice spoke up killing his good mood

"We demand there be a vote on whether we allow the tigers to be part of the village, I invoke clause 24, subsection 5 of the Konoha charter" spoke a civilian representative earning glares from the Shinobi and a long suffering sigh from both Naruto and the Hokage

Sarutobi was about to shout at the idiot civilian when a chuckle from Kuro stopped him **"Very well Ningen(Human), we shall have your little vote"** he spoke with a smirk **'perhaps this will show young Naruto that his actions have an affect and show him his enemies'** he thought as his eyes strayed towards the Haruno representative who seemed to be in an Internal debate

"Very well" Sarutobi said with a sigh as he pointed to the still present wall of sugar "all council members that vote for the tigers to join stand with me, all against stand by the wall" he said, all the Shinobi and one of the elders stood with him, the civilians sans the Haruno representative stood by the wall with the other elder, a tied vote, as always happened with votes about Naruto, the Haruno representative stood tall in the centre of the field before slowly striding towards not the Hokage OR the civilians but Naruto himself, as he stood before him she did something NO ONE expected, she knelt before him

"For the last twelve years I have cursed your name, the name of the Kyuubi and anything else I could think of for the death of my husband" she spoke, her voice shaking "but today, today I have seen the truth, you are NOT the Kyuubi, you at Naruto Uzumaki, Shinobi of the leaf and I am truly sorry for the hand I have played in your suffering, my name is Renko Haruno and I beg your forgiveness for my stupidity" she finished earning a slight frown from Naruto

"You have no need to apologise to me Renko-San, I understand your grief and for what it's worth you have my condolences for your loss... wait are you Sakura's Mum?" Naruto said before a smile appeared on his face, his question earning a nod and a smile from the woman who quickly stood and walked towards the Shinobi, casting her vote and earning the tigers a place in Konoha

"The votes are cast, the tigers shall join the leaf and Naruto shall be granted the rank of Genin" the Hokage said earning a frown from the civilians

Kuro smiled before speaking **"I shall inform all tiger clan members within Hi No Kunai to make haste towards Konoha and its surrounding woods, I shall inform them of the developments here and that we are allied with your village"** he said earning a raised eyebrow from the Shinobi

"If I may, Kuro-Sama?" A Shinobi with long dark hair and pale eyes asked earning a nod from the tiger chief "what do you mean by all tiger clan members in the land of fire? Don't you have a specific home, like Mount Myōboku of the toads?" He asked earning a chuckle from Kuro

" **Ahh and now you come to the more advantageous part of our deal from Konoha, just what I would expect from a Hyuuga, as Haruno-San said my clan is smaller in stature than other summons like the toads, i myself am the biggest and Gamabunta is more than twice the size of me BUT what the tigers lack in size and strength physically we make up for is size and strength numerically, there are few corners for this continent that you cannot find members of my clan, the forests of Hi No Kunai, the tundras of snow, the mountains of earth and lightning, my clan has spread where other clans have closed themself off to protect there young, the tigers have outgrown our woodland home and spread, our numbers bolsters by our ability to hide"** he explained causing every Shinobi's eyes to widen, Konoha had basically just gained spies and soldiers in almost every country

After the a short, hushed, conversation between Kuro and Naruto the meeting was concluded and the Council members slowly started to disperse with Kuro de-summoning himself, just as Kakashi was about to walk towards Naruto to Shunshin him back to the academy he stoped at the sight of Naruto being encased is sugar before his sweet cocoon collapsed and blew away in the wind, only one thought entered the scarecrow's mind ' who taught the Gaki Shunshin!?'

 **Five minutes previously, Konoha Ninja Academy**

Iruka smiled at his soon to be former students as he listed off the teams "..eam seven will be Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Kiba Inuzuka, your Jonin sensei will be Kakashi Hatake. Team eight will be Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame and Naruto Uzumaki, your Jonin sensei will be Kurenai Yuhai. team nin..." he trailed off as a small cloud of white sugar blew through the open window before solidifying into the form of Naruto who smiled sheepishly at Iruka which, considering his current state of dress (see last chapter) looked more menacing than disarming

"Sorry sensei, the meeting with the council took WAY longer than it should have" Naruto said as he pulled down his cowl with a smile as he headed towards his seat between Shino and Hinata with a smile, as soon as he sat down Hinata placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him

"We're on the same team Naruto-Kun, you me and Shino" she said as she smiled at the two of them, Shino nodded at the red head and extended a hand which Naruto clasped and allowed half of the Aburame's hive to crawl up his arm and position themselves upon his back.

It only took a few minutes for Iruka to finish team placements followed shortly by the Senseis starting to arrive, after five minutes of waiting two Ninja, one Shinobi and one Kunoichi, entered the class room

"Team 10?" The Shinobi, a man with black short spiky hair with a beard wearing the standard Jounin uniform and a sash marked with the Kanji 'Ho' upon it asked causing three students to stand, one a female with long blond hair and a purple outfit, the other two male one with brown hair the other with black hair in a pineapple style top knot, stood and followed them man out, Naruto's sharpened senses picked up the sent of Smoke, metal and surprisingly roses from the sensei as they left

"Team 8?" The Kunoichi, a woman with jet black hair with lovely sanguine eyes (blood red) wearing a dress that appeared to be made of bandages with a slight thorn design.

Hinata and Shino stood and followed the woman out of the door, as Naruto was about to follow them Iruka pulled him to one side "Ne Naruto-Kun, meet me outside the academy after your meeting and we'll get you some clothes that don't make you look like ... well clothes that look less threatening at least for in the village" he said earning a sigh and a nod from our red haired Hunter before he headed out to catch up with his team

After a short walk the three 'genin' and there sensei stood before a relatively nice restaurant and a frown came across Naruto's face, as they entered the Concierge smiled at Kurenai, Hinata and Shino before a snarl spread across his face at the sight of Naruto earning a glare from Kurenai that stopped him in his tracks

"Do you have a problem with my student?" Kurenai asked with a glare earning a slight squeak from the man who quickly shook his head and lead them to a table, Kurenai turned and smiled at our young Hunter who smiled back as the four of them were seated and ordered there food

"Ok now first things first" Kurenai said with a slight smirk "you three aren't actually Genin yet" she said earning a "WHAT!?" From her three students.

Kurenai smile at them before continuing "yep! You three still have one final test to complete where each of you has a 66% chance of failure BUT that's an issue for tomorrow, for now I would like you all to introduce yourselves, likes, dislikes, dreams that sort of thing" she finished before pointing at hinata

Hinata smiled at her old mentor as she began her introduction "I am Hinata Hyuuga, my likes are flower pressing, learning more of my family's Taijutsu style, Kurenai-sensei and training, my dislikes are the cage bird seal, arrogant people and those who believe I am weak, my dream is to become leader of my clan, abolish usage of the cage bird seal and confess to Na... someone" she finished with a blush and a glance at Naruto who missed it

Kurenai smiled at the girl 'wow she's got it bad' she thought as she pointed to Shino with a nod

"My name is Shino Aburame, my likes are my family, my friends and finding new insects to add to my hive, I dislike judgmental people...and spiders" at this Shino ran a finger over his collar, a sign for those who knew him he was embarrassed " my dream is to become head of my clan and help my friends meet there dreams" he said with a 'shino smile', a slight upturn of his lip

Kurenai nodded at him with a slight smile 'just like his father' she thought as she pointed to her final and most mysterious student with a nod and smile

"Hello! My name is Naruto N Uzumaki, I like my friends Hinata-Chan, Shino, Iruka-Sensei and I guess Tenten... Oh and now you as well Kurenai-Sensei, my tigers, training with my bloodline, sugar in all its forms and my Kaa-San" this caused Kurenai to interrupt with a question

"I don't mean any offence Naruto but who is your Kaa-San? your records show that you're an orphan" she asked earning a smile to spread over Naruto's face

"No offence taken Sensei, Kaa-San is the matron at the orphanage I grew up in, she looked after me a lot and made sure I didn't get into trouble" Ne explained with a smile earning a smile and nod from Kurenai before he continued "my dislikes are people who won't let me eat sugar, people who think Hinata-Chan is weak, people who judge Shino for his Hive, Rapists, Arrogant Temes, Neji Hyuuga and **SUNA** " he growled out the last part earning a raised eyebrow from Hinata and Shino at the shear hate in his voice before he preformed a full 180 emotionally

"My dream is to revive my clans, find any survivors of Uzu, learn as much as I can of my people's history and become Hokage" he finished with a smile as Kurenai smiled at him and launched into her own intro

"Well it's nice to know more about you all, I am Kurenai Yuhai, Jonin of the leaf, I specialize in Genjutsu. My likes include a certain smoking monkey, my friends Ko-Chan, Yu-Chan and Hana-Chan, training, learning and creating new Genjutsu and karaoke. My dislikes include Perverts, Rapists, arrogant people and a certain masked Scarecrow" she said earning a slight gulp from Naruto at the mention oh his guardian during his younger years

Naruto smiled as there food was delivered and the four of them ate in a comfortable silence before Kurenai spoke again "ok I want each of you to meet me at training ground eight at nine am tomorrow for your final exam,but for now the rest of the day is yours" she said with a smile as the four stood and left together

 **Mini time skip, twenty minute later,**

It didn't take long for naruto to find his way back towards the academy for his meeting with Iruka, a smile on his face at being one step closer to realising one of his dreams.

"Ohayo Iruka-Sensei! So what did I need to meet you for?" Naruto asked, his right palm placed upon his left arm with a slight smile and his cowl lowered.

Iruka smiled at him and beckoned him to follow as he started heading towards the market district of Konoha "Well Naruto, I wanted to thank you for helping me with my wife and for helping me find my little Ten-Chan, I also wanted to recommend you get some clothes that aren't quite as intimidation for within the village as, to be honest, when you smile in that cowl you look terrifying" he said with a nervous chuckle earning a smile from Naruto and a nod

"Yeah I know that my Hunter garb can be a little intimidating but that the point sensei, I can see what you mean though, guess it wouldn't hurt to have some in village and training clothes" Naruto said with a smile as he scratched the back of his head.

The two made there way quickly to what, in Iruka's humble opinion, was the greatest weapon and ninja supply shop in Konoha if not the world, before entering

As the two entered Naruto beheld something he had not expected, behind the counter was a young woman with chocolate brown hair pulled into two buns and eyes of a lovely coffee shade, her skin slightly tan covered by a pink Chinese style shirt and the rest of her body hidden behind a counter, a young woman he recognised from his early years in Konoha

"Buns!" He shouted earning a smile from Iruka and a growl from the young girl who looked upon him with recognition

"For the last time you sugar addicted tomato my name is Tenten!" She shouted at our red haired hero earning a tick mark and a growl,

"Not my fault you have such cute buns" Naruto laughed out, dodging the Kunai his comment had earned and sticking his tongue out at Tenten. Before the angry argument could escalate further Iruka coughed earning both parties attention and a blush from Tenten

"Oh hay Dad, didn't expect you to be back so soon" she said and smiled as he nodded at her and walked towards the counter naruto in tow

"I know, got my work done quicker than expected and promised young Naruto here I'd show him to the best shop in town" Iruka said with a smirk as Naruto suddenly realised just WHO owned this shop, before he could say anything Iruka pointedly into the clothing aisles "Ten-Chan, could you take Naruto to pick out some new clothes his current outfit make him look..." he trailed off and his daughter picked up with her own comment

"Like a stalker?" He siad earning a growl form Naruto

"This is the traditional outfit of my clan buns, I'm a HUNTER not a stalker!" Naruto growled out as ten ten lead him to the clothing, the two returned five minute later, Naruto carrying a large bundle of clothes and placing them upon the counter, he quickly moved around the shop gathering equipment he thought he would need for his new career, a ten foot spool of Ninja wire here, a couple of dozen Kunai and Shuriken there, blank scrolls and sealing supplies and even a dozen Fuma Shuriken. As Iruka and Tenten watched the slowly growing pile of weaponry and training gear the two unknowingly shared but a single thought

' is he arming himself for a one man war against a village!' The two thought as Naruto placed a set of chakra weights and four small lengths of cloth not the counter ready to finish his order

As Tenten ran up his order a thought e tiered her mind, a thought she was unable to prevent working its way out of her mouth "hay Naruto not to be rude but you said your current clothes were that of a HUNTER of your clan? I thought you were an orphan?" She said earning a sad smile from Naruto and Iruka

"Tenten Tiberius Umino! You can't ask that kind of question about people you don't know!" Iruka said a disapproving love on his face , as Tenten was about to apologize Naruto smiled at her

"Dont worry about it, yes I am an orphan but I found my heritage you could say, it's one of the reasons I want to be a Shinobi actually, to revive and bring honour to the Uzumaki name" he explained with a smile

Tenten bowed to him slightly "I still apologize I shouldn't have brought up what must be an emotional subject" she said earning a smile from Naruto as he placed a hand onto her shoulder

"Dont worry buns, it's like my mother used to say 'life is a whirlpool, look back and it'll swallow you whole" he said with a smile.

No sooner had he finished his comment then a loud crash was heard behind him, turning to see the source of the sound Naruto beheld a beautifully woman with light blue hair and a more than ample bust stood before him, a large pile of swords on the ground before her, the source of the sound he assumed.

"Tell me kid, who was your mother?" She asked HE voice barley above a whisper and a look of mixed sorrow and joy in her beautiful blue eye

"Mother?" Tenten asked, her voice full of confusion " what does his mother's name matter?" She finished, cocking her head to one side slightly

"Trust me sweetie" Tenten's mother said resting with a slightly hopeful smile "if he answers with what I think he will your gonna be all over him" she said earning a gasp from Iruka and a blush mixed with an odd dirty look from Tenten, before the younger Umino could rage at her mother's Insinuation she continued "not like that sweetie, I mean that if he answers as I assume he will then you will want to see something he may well have upon his person now" she said earning a raised eyebrow from her husband and daughter

"I know of what you speak but know this, if you attempt to steal my clan treasure then, woman or not, mother of my friend or not, then i swear on my honour as a hunter, not even the Shinigami himself will be able to protect you from me and my wrath, I will hunt you to the ends of this realm and into the next if I have to" Naruto said, his voice almost an animalistic growl as his fists balled

Iruka looked aghast at the shear rage radiating off Naruto, he had never seen him so angry, even the momentary blast of Killing Intent he had released at the mention of Suna earlier paled in comparison to the look in his eyes now. Tenten was frightened, what could be so valuable that it would cause the usually nice boy to make a threat like THAT!? Her mother on the other hand just smiled and laughed

"you truly are her son! Ferocious and terrifying when protecting what you deem is yours, no young Hunter, I do not wish to take it from you, only to give my daughter a chance to fulfil one of her dreams" she said with a smile causing Tenten to raise a brow in thought

'My dreams?' Tenten thought ' My two greatest dreams are to meet Tsunade Senju and to...'

"Ok" Naruto said with a sigh "if it means so much to buns -"

"I swear to Kami I will hurt you! Don't call me Buns"

"Kushina Uzumaki" Naruto said, a slight smile on his face at the thought of his mother

Tenten stood stock still, her eyes glued on our young hero; for a moment there was nothing then, in the blink of an eye, she had Naruto pinned to the floor, her hands roving his body. Naruto may have enjoyed it had the situation been different

"Where is it? I have to see it! Show it to me" she said over and over again earning a chuckle from her mother and a shocked look from Iruka, after a few moments Tenten's mother decided to intervene and "save" the poor boy

"Ten-Chan, I know your excited but no fornication at the counter!" She shouted causing her husband to look at her as if she had gone mad and Tenten to stop what she was doing and shoot to her feet, her face a lovely shade of red

After helping our young hero up Tenten looked away slightly, wholly embarrassed by her actions "I'm sorry, it's just I REALY admire your mother, she's o e of a hand full of women In The history of Konoha to earn an S-Rank 'flee on sight' order hell the only other that is common knowledge is Tsunade Senju, her one time teacher and student of Hokage-Sama!" Tenten explained earning a smile from Naruto

While Naruto had heard stories about his mother from the tigers he had no idea she was IDOLIZED! A smile spread across his face, a smile that turned into a sweat drop when Tenten reached behind the counter and pulled a painted scroll from under it, upon it was a painting of his mother, a painting she obviously posed for.

"Kushina Uzumaki, chi no Uzu, Aka Takai I want to be like her" Tenten explains with a smile causing Naruto to smile slightly to before she continued " I have two goals not directly linked to my life as a Kunoichi, one is to meet Tsunade Senju, the other is to see the fabled 'fang of whirlpool' with my own eyes" she finished earning a smile from our red haired hero who removed his coat revealing the leather muscle shirt beneath.

Naruto placed his hand upon his left arm, over the apparent tattoo of a fang and claw crossed one over the other upon his arm, Moments later, in a poof of smoke a beautiful blade appeared within his hand, the blade was jet black and straight, the grip burnt Orange and longer that the grip of a simple tsurugi should have been

Tenten's eyes widened at the sight of it "is- is that the..?" She asked earning a nod from Naruto

"Yep the 'Uzukiba ', the whirling fang, blade of Kushina Uzumaki, mine by birthright" he answers her un asked question with a slight smile, a smile that turned into a frown when Tenten reached out for the blade forcing him to pull it away, this lead to her reaching again and Naruto having to pull away again and slapping her hand lightly

"Ah ah ah buns" he said with a slight frown "I'm afraid only an Uzumaki can use it, clan tradition besides I haven't even used it yet, not sure how to fight with something like this" he finished with an apologetic smile earning a pout form the bun haired brunette before a strange look crossed her face

"Well I guess there's only one answer to this problem isn't there?" She said earning a smile from Iruka

"I think that's a great idea sweetie!" He said thinking his beloved, innocent and entirely sane, despite being teamed with Gai and his mini me, daughter was referring to teaching Naruto how to wield the fabled blade

"I'm glad you agree Daddy, well Uzumaki I guess you'll just have to marry me!" She said, a look of determination on her face

 **And thats all folks, sorry this chapter is late even if only by a day or two as opposed to my usual few months/year gap, please read and review and please, stay tuned for more**


	5. 4 Propositions, Progeny and Pussy cats

Hello boys, girls and those of us who wish to be androgynous and welcome to the third chapter of sweet release: the tale of Uzumaki N Naruto

now, Those of you who have read the original version of Sweet Release you'll know it was a pure 'NaruTen' pairing... this story won't be... that is all

Now without further ado lets get this show on the road

This fic is loosely based on 'Sweet Release' a wonderful fic by Xutzy, a story that unfortunately hasn't been updated in something like three years

I own nothing but the plotand the apparatus this work of FICTION was written upon

"talking"

'Thinking'

"SHOUTING!"

"Biju/Summon/Jinchuuriki/Higher Being talking"

'Biju/Summon/Jinchuuriki/Higher Being thinking'

"BIJU/SUMMON/JINCHUURIKI/HIGHER BEING SHOUTING!"

"Reading a letter"

Previously on sweet release;

Yep the 'Uzukiba ', the whirling fang, blade of Kushina Uzumaki, mine by birthright" he answers her un asked question with a slight smile, a smile that turned into a frown when Tenten reached out for the blade forcing him to pull it away, this lead to her reaching again and Naruto having to pull away again and slapping her hand lightly

"Ah ah ah buns" he said with a slight frown "I'm afraid only an Uzumaki can use it, clan tradition besides I haven't even used it yet, not sure how to fight with something like this" he finished with an apologetic smile earning a pout form the bun haired brunette before a strange look crossed her face

"Well I guess there's only one answer to this problem isn't there?" She said earning a smile from Iruka

"I think that's a great idea sweetie!" He said thinking his beloved, innocent and entirely sane, despite being teamed with Gai and his mini me, daughter was referring to teaching Naruto how to wield the fabled blade

"I'm glad you agree Daddy, well Uzumaki I guess you'll just have to marry me!" She said, a look of determination on her face

And now the continuing adventures of Naruto N Uzumaki.

There was a moment of silence as three of the four people currently stood in the small shop stared unblinking at the fourth.

Recovering first Naruto spoke quickly "I'm sorry, could you repeat that buns, I think I had some crazy trapped in my ear" he said wiggling a single finger in said ear earning a raised eyebrow and smirk from Tenten who quickly sauntered towards him and ran her finger up his chest

"What I said, Naruto, was that you'll have to marry me" she said in a voice like velvet before she leaned in "and maybe ill show you EXACTLY how to use your long, hard 'weapon' properly" she finished in a whisper before turning away with a smirk as Naruto's brain quickly melted.

It was at this point that Iruka and Fuko both recovered for there daughter's 'proposal' and quickly jumped to our red haired hero's defence before there, less innocent than they thought, daughter broke the poor boy

"Now now Ten-Chan, let's not be hasty" Iruka said shakiely as his brain slowly rebooted earning a pout from said brunette. It was at roughly this point that Naruto's brain solidified from the mush Tenten had made of it and he looked her straight in the eyes

"How could i marry you buns, you know nothing about me and I know nothing about you! Besides I need to focus on my training so no time to get to know you better" Naruto shouted with a slight twitch above his left eye earning a thoughtful look from Tenten who smiled quickly

"Fine I guess you have a point BUT my offer to help you train with 'Uzukiba' still stands so that's where we'll start! Tomorrow after your team training meet me here and we'll work on your Kenjutsu" she said with a slight smile, a plan forming in her head to seduce the young Uzumaki and claim her prize.

Naruto looked at the, in his opinion, slightly insane brunette before nodding with a sigh, paying for his new clothes and equipment and fleeing the store as quickly as he could, he had barely left before the sound of melodic, and slightly manic, laughter hit his ears.

With the three Umino's Iruka looked at his laughing daughter with a sigh "ok your spending WAY to much time with your aunt, I give up, your sanity is in Your hands" he said throwing his hands up and heading to get a Kami damned Drink

Time skip; next morning, 0845 hours

Naruto arrived at training ground 8 with 15 minutes to spare before his new Sensei's deadline, even so he was the last of his team to arrive.

He was dressed in the new training clothes he had bought before the 'incident' (read crazy panda girl trying to get her hands on his weapon... ok that sounded ruder than it was ment to), a pair of burnt orange pants, wrapped from ankle to mid calf with bandages and a black muscle shirt showing just enough masculine pride that a certain bluenette was having difficulty not staring, his head band tied around his forehead and his long red hair pulled into a ponytail.

His team mates were dressed as usual and were sat under one of the trees that marked the perimeter of the training ground and, upon noticing him arrive, waved him over to join them, thus the three of them spent the remaining fifteen minutes until Kurenai arrived in quiet conversation, discussing strategies.

This was the scene that Kurenai walked in to and it filled her heart to see her new team working so well together "ok kids, it's time to begin! Your test is simple, you have one hour to find and tag me" she said with a smile as her image faded and she disappeared.

The three Genin hopefuls looked at the spot there new sensei had vacated for a full ten seconds with a look of shock on there faces have before a smile grew across Naruto's face and he laughed boisterously "oh this is gonna be fun" he laughed as he and his team slowly stepped into the forest surrounding the training ground. "Hinata, can you find her with your Byakugan?" Naruto asked earning a nod and a smile from Hinata who quickly activated her bloodline and started scanning the forest.

"She's ahead of us, 500 meters, hidden under a Genjutsu" Hinata informed her two team as she deactivated her Dojutst, both nodded and all three jumped into the trees.

Less that 10 minute later Hinata reactivated her Byakugan "she hasn't moved but we seem to be off course, change direction 2 o'clock, Distance 200m," she said as all three stopped to regain there bearings

she thought for a moment then spoke again "we seem to be under an area Genjutsu" she spoke with a frown as she rose her hands to dispel it Naruto stoped her with a smirk on his face

"Wait, don't dispel the Genjutsu, If Kurenai-Sensei doesn't know we have sensed it we can use it to our advantage!" He said as he scented the air and smirked before he continued "I have her Scent so I can lead us to her and we have Hinata-Chan's Byakugan as well" he explained to the others who with a nod jumped into the tree and were off once again.

Time skip, 10 minutes later with Kurenai

Kurenai frowned as she still hadn't felt her Genjutsu brake, she had such high hopes for the three of them and yet none of then had even noticed the Genjutsu let alone broken it 'i guess that they'll have to be sent back' she thought with a frown, a frown that became a look of surprise as a small stream of white crystals flew at her far quicker than she thought possible, she quickly ducked and rolled backwards from her perch on the tree branch and was quickly surprised to see the stream of what she now knew was sugar strip the bark from the branch she was on moments before.

As she landed she found herself trapped within a sticky brown substance, looking up she saw her three Genin with there hands outstretched each having just tagged her "but... but it's just sugar!"She exclaimed beginning to freak out earning a 'smile' from Shino, a giggle from Hinata and a smirk from Naruto.

"Thousands of tiny Crystals, each sharpened with my Chakra, all under my complete control, mwahahahaha" Naruto explained as the sugar returned to him and flew up his sleeves to his storage medium.

Hinata's giggling intensified as she began to speak "With Naruto-Kun you nether known what he'll do next, but you know one thing, it'll be SWEET!" She exclaimed earning another laugh from Naruto and a quiet giggle from Kurenai at the pun.

"That's all well and good and you all pass, with more than half the time remaining I might add but could you let me up please and for that matter what the hell am I caught in?" Kurenai asked earning a smile from Naruto who extended his hand and clenched causing the Treacle like substance to harden and shatter into small crystals that once again flowed up his sleeve to his storage medium.

"That was Treacle sensei, don't worry I've removed it from your sandals and your clothes as best I can so it should only take one wash to be fully clean" Naruto explained with a smile as he stretched slightly earning a thankful smile from Kurenai who rose quickly and dismissed the three of them for the day.

It was around midday when Naruto got home, after a quick shower and a change if clothes he quickly headed off to the Umino's shop for his first day of training with Tenten.

Time skip, 4pm Naruto's home.

After four hours of training with Tenten Naruto was Running short on energy and self control but had a huge smile on his face, after four hours of training he finally hand the basic footing memorized and the correct way to hold his weapon down to a tea, after a few more sessions he would have the basics down and could begin working on the Uzumaki style, the 'Uzuken' was apparently a very versatile 'style' of Kenjutsu, though it all honestly it wasn't so much a strict style of Kenjutsu and more a fighting philosophy, the core premises of the 'style' were to constantly remain in motion and to attack quickly before moving once more.

The 'Uzukiba' itself was a wonder of Fuinjutsu and weapons craft and a testament to the unrivalled creativity and unpredictability of the Uzumaki clan, the blade itself was made of chakra reactive metal allowing the user to channel chakra through the blade to strengthen it with ease, a subtle whirling design seemingly etched into the blade was in fact an elaborate array of Fuinjutsu designed to strengthen the blade and the hilt had a 'moisture absorption' Seal designed to prevent the users sweat from damaging the fabric or affecting their grip.

The weapon had many other surprises and uses that our young Hunter was unaware of, but none the less he loved his weapon and planned to use it just as soon as he was ready.

Time skip; village of Konoha central Orphanage, 8pm, with Kurenai

It took Kurenai a few hours to find the correct orphanage after she had finished all her preparations for the next days training but find it she did, stepping towards the door with a slight smile on her face as she observed the small yard between the outer wall and the main building, a small, green, length of grass seemingly surrounding the entire building with a slightly winding path running from the gate to the main door, small toys and sports equipment discarded upon the grass, some half buried in a small sand pit off to one side , many small mud puddles dotting the grass, an obvious left over from rain earlier in the week, a small swing set sat to one side of the building accompanied by a seesaw and a few other pieces of playground equipment. It looked, at least to Kurenai, exactly like it should, a place for the young and unfortunate of the village to live, play, learn and, if the three posts by the far wall were any indication, train, until they could find new family's or move forwards in life.

Smiling to herself Kurenai stepped onto the small porch before the door and knocked four times, the words of her red head student playing through her mind, after a few minutes wait the door opened slightly and a woman in her early forties looked at her with a warm smile "Hello my dear, are you here to adopt or to discuss one of your students?" She asked sending appointed look towards Kurenai's hiate earning a smile for the new Jounin sensei

"I have come to discuss a member of my team unfortunately, though adoption isn't out of the question at a later time, is the matron available?" Kurenai explained with a present smile as she was ushered into the building

The woman smiled at Kurenai as she led her towards a small office towards the back of the lower floor, smiling and talking to the few children that they crossed paths with, upon entering the office the women extended her hand towards a seat at one side of a small desk and took the seat at the other side "I am the matron of this orphanage, my name is Yanagi Hanabishi, now if you don't mind me asking which of the children is it you wish to speak about, so many of my young boys and girls leave to become Shinobi and Kunoichi, I have outlived so many of them" the now name Yanagi said with a sad smile earning an understanding and compassionate look from Kurenai

"Well the young Ninja I wish to speak about speaks quite highly of you Yanagi-San, I am Kurenai Yuhai, leader of Genin squad 8, comprised of Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame and the student I wish to discuss with you, Naruto N Uzumaki" Kurenai explains with a smile earning a gasp from the matron who smiled widely

"So Naru-Chan made it then?" She asked smiling brightly.

As the matron smiled Kurenai took the time to look her over, a women in her forties with just a touch of premature Gray in her brown hair and a face that must still have been quite appealing to a certain type of person, the matron had obviously been a true beauty in her younger days. Kurenai smiled at her and nodded "yes he did and I must say he is possibly the most surprising Genin I have ever met" she said with a smile earning a slight airy laugh from the matron

"Yes he would be, he always was an interesting and surprising child and I don't imagine he will ever grow out of it, he was good for the younger children, always telling them stories, always helping me make them feel welcome" she explained earning a smile from Kurenai

"I can imagine he was a real handful as a child, I am surprised that he didn't tell you about his graduation, in his Introduction he mentioned he sees you as a mother figure" Kurenai explained, she was surprised when a pained expression crossed the matron's face

"That boy" the matron began "he doesn't know what a mother figure should be, if he did he wouldn't look to me as one, all he had to fill the gap in his life left by a mother's love was me and I am a poor substitute" she explained causing a confused look to spread across Kurenai's face

"I don't understand" Kurenai said, how could the matron, a woman she had witnessed with her own eyes show maternal compassion to several of the children not be quite good mother?

"Naruto was a special case" the matron began to explain, tears brimming bin her brown eyes "I had many children to look after, people would come to adopt, see Naruto sat there playing or talking with the other children and leave" she said earning a gasp from Kurenai

"so, in the interest of the others I did what I thought was best, on adoption days I would take Naruto into my office and keep him busy while one of the other members of staff would show the prospective adopters the children" at this point tears began to freely flow from the woman's eyes, eyes full with such self loathing that Kurenai was reminded of her friend Anko on her darker days, just when Kurenai began to believe the worst was over the matron began speaking again

"I gave that poor sweet boy all the comfort I could, we played games, I bought him sweets, I read him stories and told him tales of the grate ninja who had come from this orphanage, I held him when he cried and laughed with him when he was happy. One night he asked me why he couldn't meet the parents with other children" she said taking a shuddering breath and whipping her tears with her sleeve

"How do you tell a child that the only home he has ever known doesn't want him? How do you tell a child that he has to be hidden away to ensure that other have a chance at happiness, happiness that he may never know?"

Kurenai didn't know what so say and simply sat there allowing the matron's words to sink in

"I was never a mother to Naru-Chan, if I was he would never have needed to ask that question, a mother would have shown him all the love he deserved, but mine was spread across all the children I was caretaker for, I alienated him from the other by keeping him hidden during adoption days, I did the same each year on the day of the Kyuubi festival, on his birthday, by the time I realised what had happened it was to late to mend the rift" at this point she slammed her fist through the coffee table, not onto, THROUGH

"A mother should never be the cause of her child's suffering!" she shouted before a sigh escaped her lips and she wiped the last of her tears form her eyes

"I am not a mother, miss Yuhai, just a sad substitute for a boy who never got the opportunity to know the real thing" she finished with another sigh.

Kurenai found her voice and in a calm tone spoke to the matron

" but he loves you" she stated earning a smile from the matron

"And I love him" the matron responded "but all the love I have cannot fill the space of a mother"

Before Kurenai could respond the door opened to reveal the aged Hokage flanked by two ANBU, Hebi and Inu, both former ANBU captains, both brought out of retirement for what appeared to be an important mission entered the office and stood before the matron and Kurenai

"Its good to see you again Yanagi-San" the aged Sarutobi spoke with a warm smile earning a nod from the matron

" you as well you old monkey" she spoke earning a soft gasp from Kurenai and a chuckle from the Hokage who turned to Kurenai with a raised eyebrow

"Miss Yuhai" Hiruzen began " what may I ask are you doing here, I was unaware you and Asuma-Kun where thinking of adopting" he spoke with a teasing smile earning a flaming blush from Kurenai and a giggle from the matron and Hebi

"No Hokage-Sama, Asuma-Kun and I have not spoken about children, adopted or not, as of yet, I am here to get a little information about one of my new students" Kurenai explained fighting down her blush at the face the Hokage knew of her relationship with his son

The Hokage smiled slightly before speaking again "them I'm afraid I will have to interrupt your conversation as something important have arisen" he explained earning a nod and a slight bow form Kurenai

"If that is the case Hokage-Sama is there anything I can do to assist you?" She asked earning a slight smile from the aged Sarutobi

"No miss Yuhai, I believe we have the situation in ha..." he began before a small female voice spoke from behind him

"OI Jiiji, I'm not a 'sit- situ'... that thing!" The girl shouted earning a sigh from the aged Hokage

The matron stepped forward with a kind smile "Hello young one, I assume you are the reason for the old monkey's visit" she said earning a cute giggle from the young girl and a groan from the Hokage

"Yes this is.." he began before the girl interrupted him again

"My name is Torako, Torako Uzuma" the girl began to say before the Hokage interrupted her for a change

"Torako! What did I tell you?" He asked earning a pout from the young girl who finally stepped out from her hiding place behind the Hokage's leg, the Hokage sighed as he saw the look of recognition in Kurenai's face

As the girl stepped into the light from behind the Hokage's leg with a stern look on her face, a look that was absolutely adorable, Kurenai was forced to gasp, as the girls face was finally shown it revealed much about her, he appeared to be five or six years old at the oldest and she was dressed in a simple light green sundress with burnt orange floral designs upon it, her skin was of a light tan completion and her hair was a strange shade of pale blue with bright sanguine highlights, Kurenai noticed the colour looked a lot like a mix of two of her students, the blue looked like Hinata's but paler where Hinata's was more midnight blue

the young girls hair was also longer where her student's was short all around, held in a simple braid, this was where it began to resemble another of her students, about three inches from the bottom of her hair it began to bleed, possible the wrong choice of words, into a familiar blood red, where the blue and red met there was a small section of bubble gum pink hair but the length and colour of the lower section. Was unmistakably that of an Uzumaki, more specifically her student Naruto Uzumaki, the girl had a facial structure similar to that of her female student but what caused her to gasp was not the resemblance to Hinata, no it was the girls eyes, pale blue eyes, eyes like a summer sky, eyes with no pupils, Hyuuga eyes.

"My Caretaker always told me to be proud of my name! That it was a name my family would be proud of! She said that my Kaa-San is the Sunflower princess and that my Tou-San is the Tiger Prince, that both are Hero's and strong, My name Is Torako N Uzumaki Hyuuga!" Torako exclaimed earning another gasp from Kurenai and a sigh from Hiruzen

"Torako you have to understand" he began "yes your parents are strong but they have many enemies, Enemies that would stop at nothing to hurt them, Enemies that would use you against them " he explains earning a thoughtful look from the young girl who cupped her chin in thought, a pose that was almost to much for Kurenai, it was so damn CUTE!

Torako nodded after a moment "why don't Tou-San and Kaa-San just beat them up?" She asked earning a sigh from Hiruzen

"They can't Torako-Chan, there are many of them and they are hidden, we have to help them look" he said earning a smile and nod from the young girl, he crouched down to look the girl in the eyes "their enemies are running because they fear your parents my dear, but when we help your parents find them then nothing will stop the two of them from coming to take you away, you must be strong child, to help I have something for you" he finished as he placed a small necklace with a white crystalline pendant over the girls neck "your father made this for you child, so that you can always remember him" he finished before standing and stretching his back

Torako looked at the pendant before a bright smile spread across her face "Tou-San! It beats Jiiji, it beats like a heart!" She exclaimed at a small pulse was felt from the pendant, she was about to say something else when she stopped and yawned loudly earning a motherly smile form Yanagi who knelt to look the girl in the eyes

"I know it's hard sweetie but you have to be strong, for your parent's" she said to the girl who nodded before tearing up slightly

"I know but it's so hard..." she trailed off as she started to sob causing Yanagi to pull her into a hug

"Shhhhh now sweetie, I know, now I think it's time you were in bed, I'm sure your tired after the long day you've had, how about I show you to a room?" Yanagi asked earning a nod and a cute yawn from the young girl.

Shortly after the two were out of the room Kurenai turned to look the Hokage directly in the eye

"Hokage-Sama, I know it isn't my place to question you and I hope you'll forgive me for speaking out of turn but WHAT IN THE NAME OF HOLY KAMI-SAMA'S PANTIES IS GOING ON!?" She asked, throwing a 'Privacy' Seal into the floor before she started knowing her reaction was going to be a little extreme

Hiruzen was shocked, in part by the fact that one of his most calm Kunoichi had just lost her cool in front of him and partially because the woman apparently had a set of lungs that would make a Haruno jealous, he smiled at the woman before him and sat on one of the sofas set against the wall of the office

"Miss Yuhai... Kurenai, I know you have questions and I will answer those I can with the information I am allowed but I have a favour to ask of you, I want you to push Naruto into studying Fuinjutsu as well as his other studies, it is a field that will aid him immensely in his future" Hiruzen said earning a nod from Kurenai before he started speaking again

"now I can guess what your first question is going to be and yes, Torako is the child of Naruto N Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga, at least genetically now before you ask any questions let me explain, Five years ago an ... 'Incident' occurred, samples of DNA where stolen from both Hinata Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki, who took the DNA samples is still unknown but the samples where taken none the less, now as you may know several powers throughout the continent have experimented with ACTUAL cloning, not temporary clones made via bunshin Justus but viable, long term, sentient clones capable of independent thought, this is referee to as medical cloning, what you may not be aware off, what very few are aware of is that there are TWO forms of medical cloning, there is the simple, single sample cloning, taking a sample of DNA from a single individual and attempting to grow a clone of that individual, an exact replica in every way but without their thoughts or memories. There is also the more complex binary sample cloning, in short a sample of male and female DNA are taken and combined before being implanted into an egg and grown as a normal child" he explained causing Kurenai's eyes to widen, she defiantly was not aware of THAT! before that fact could fully digest Hiruzen continued "on the night of June twelfth five years ago an unknown agent infiltrated the Hyuuga compound and, after rendering her unconscious by way of sedative, harvested a sample of Hinata Hyuuga's genetic material" Hiruzen explained with a frown earning a gasp from Kurenai before he continued

"At the same time a second individual harvested genetic material from Naruto Uzumaki using the same method, it is believed that through some process the genetic materials were implanted into an egg and then the completed item was implanted into a host who then, nine months later, gave birth to Torako, the woman in question was apprehended several months later and taken into custody, she was revealed to be a former Kunoichi of this village, brainwashed to birth and protect the child as her caretaker, Torako-Chan was in the care of her caretaker until earlier this evening when the caretaker passed unexpectedly" He finished his explanation causing Kurenai to slump into the sofa on the other wall.

The two of them talked for several more hours, planning what to do with the child, when to tell her parents about her, who in the village would be willing to harm her or her parents and many other topics

(A/N, I know what your thinking, "but that's not currently medically possible!" "but who would do that!?" "But why wasn't this mentioned previously!?" And the much more likely What the fuck am I smoking. Now, I know it's not currently medically possible but this is a fan fiction set in a universe where people use magical energy to fucking breath fire, walk on water and summon big ass fucking animals, chakra is magic nuff said. As for who would try to mix the bloodlines of all seeing xray vision, uber survivability and sugarmancy... I would, so would several mad scientists, Danzo, Orochimaru, Kabuto, Doto(dude from land of snow if I got the name wrong) the guys from the land of demons shipuden movie and the list goes on)

Time skip; two weeks later, training ground 8, 8:45am

In the two weeks since team Eight officially became Genin they had spent most of their time training and doing 'missions' and they used that term loosely, they had completed 56 D-Rank missions, ranging from "clean my lawn" to "Do my shopping", though all four members of squad eight absolutely despised D-Rank missions they had completed each perfectly and today Kurenai was going to introduce them to the most hated D-Rank of all time.

As Kurenai approached the training ground she was happy to find all three of her students already there and training individually, Hinata was working on her Taijutsu, Shino was sat with his back against Naruto's reading a scroll on Genjutsu and Naruto himself was sat with a book in one hand, a brush in the other, an ink jug trapped between his knees and a scroll laid open beside him, Kurenai guessed he was working in Fuinjutsu, after her talk with the Hokage two weeks previously she had started Naruto on his studies in the field of Fuinjutsu as per her promise with the Hokage, now she was going to give them one final test before allowing them to partake in better missions

"Ohaiyo students" she spoke as she stepped into the training ground proper earning a smile and an 'Ohaiyo sensei' from two of her students and a small wave from the third who's mouth currently had a brush held within it "ok team, today I am going to introduce you to the bane of all rookie Genin and the standing punishment for any Ninja who... annoys Hokage-Sama enough" Kurenai explained, a small smile on her face.

Time skip; 30 minute later, forest surrounding Konoha

Team eight, having acquired there mission, walked the forest in pursuit of there pray, each member of the team had donned there usual 'mission' clothes and met five minutes previously within the forest as they stalked there pray a question was asked filled each of the Genin's minds, a question that was asked by the most unlikely member of the team

"Ano sensei... correct me if I'm wrong but were looking for a cat correct?" Hinata asked earning a nod from Kurenai before she continued "why?" Hinata questioned earning a small smile from Kurenai

"Its a very important cat, Hinata-Chan, it belongs to the fire Lord's wife" Kurenai explained earning a cute head tilt from Hinata

There was silence between the three for almost three seconds before Hinata spoke again "but it's a cat..." she said earning a chuckle from Naruto.

After pulling Hinata from her shell, kicking and screaming he might add, Naruto and discovered one simple fact; the catalyst for Hinata's declined in self-confidence was not caused by her apparent 'weakness' in training, no it was caused by her frequent punishments for speaking out of turn as a child and being an inquisitive person as she was and being confused by the way many of her clan elders treated the branch family such punishments were commonplace

"I simply suggested to the man that if he lay off the Dango he might be able to make the short trip to the wash room himself to wash his own clothing" she had explained to the two of them once "I was eight"

Simply put Hinata was a smart arse, she didn't do it to be mean or to cause problems mind, it was just who she was.

"MAYBE if she spent more time with the cat and less time on her arse it would stop running away" Hinata suggested earning a full laugh from Naruto and a look reminiscent to being slapped in the face with a cold, wet fish from Kurenai.

"Dont worry Kurenai-Sensei, some times the filter between Hinata-Chan's brain and her mouth gets a short" Naruto said earning an adorable scowl from Hinata who blushed slightly and shot back

"At least my brain doesn't switch off occasionally like yours Naruto-Kun" she returned earning a mock gasp from Naruto and a chuckle from everyone else

"Would you like some aloe for that Naruto-Kun" Kurenai responded 'Helpfully' earning a pout from our young hunter

" har har" Naruto fake laughed evening him a pat on the back from a smiling Hinata

"Don't worry Naruto-Kun, at least it works when we need it to" she said earning another pout form Naruto

as the four members of team Eight refocused on the task at hand a thought struck Hinata "Ne, Naruto-Kun do you think one of your summons would be able to help us?" She asked earning a smile and a thumbs up from Naruto who quickly ran through the hand signs and slapped his hand onto the ground summoning Shizuki who appeared in a crouch with his wing blades extended

"Oi, Uzumaki! Where's the action" he asked earning a smile from Naruto

"No combat this time Shizuki, I need your help tracking something" Naruto explains earning a sigh from Shizuki who collapsed his wing blades against his back and stood straight

"The target is a cat belonging to the fire Lord's wife" Naruto explained earning a chuckle from Shizuki

"Is the cat called Tora?" Shizuki asked earning a nod from all four members

"Yes, how did you know that?" Naruto asked earning another chuckle before a feminine voice rang out through the clearing

"Because, Young Hunter, I am the Tora clan's best spy" the voice spoke causing all four humans in the clearing to turn towards it's origin

From the canopy dropped a tiger with a beautiful coat of burn orange, almost red, fur, two folded fans in place of the usual wing blades seen on most tiger summons and a red bow tied upon her left ear

"T-TORA!?" Kurenai shouted earning a small nod from the now named Tora

"Hello again little Nai-Chan, you've grown some since last I saw you, I've been doing this for many year and have yet to forget a face, let alone eyes like yours" Tora said with a smile earning a dead fish look from Kurenai before she turned toward a Naruto

"Hello, summoner, you must be Naruto-Kun, Kushi-Chan spoke much of you during her pregnancy and I am pleased that you have decided to continue your Uzumaki heritage. Now you have a choice to make, do you wish me to continue my mission as your village's spy within the fire Lord's court or do you wish me to return to the forests and the clan?" She asked earning a thoughtful look from Naruto

"Do you wish to continue your current assignment or do you wish to return to the clan?" Naruto asked, though he knew having a spy in the capital would be invariable, lest the fire Lord did something stupid like the wind lord had a few months previously he was unwilling to keep Tora there if she wasn't willing, she had obviously been away from the clan for a long time.

"I want to continue my mission Naruto, I can be of greater use to the clan where I am now" Tora said earning a nod from Naruto

"Then I task you with keeping track of the fire Lord's choices and the choices of his advisors while protecting the Lord's family Tora" he said earning a nod from Tora

"Understood, then I believe it is time I return... after you catch me" Tora said with a laugh as her fan opened revealing a purple moon shape and she took off into the trees

A moment of absolute silence passed before Kurenai sighed and spoke to her team " ok team Eight, let's catch that pussy cat" she said as she jumped into the trees

As the three Genin followed her Hinata couldn't resist getting the final word "she's not a cat Sensei, she's a tiger"

And thats all folks, sorry this chapter took so long to finish, it's harder than I thought to make a story based on another fanfic original but still keep true to the source material, please read and review and please, stay tuned for more, next update should be Fox's Creed some point before Christmas and the next sweet release should be released in January or early February


	6. 5 Rivers, Rescues and Regulations

**Hello boys, girls and those of us who wish to be androgynous and welcome to the third chapter of sweet release: the tale of Uzumaki N Naruto**

 **now, Those of you who have read the original version of Sweet Release you'll know it was a pure 'NaruTen' pairing... this story won't be... that is all**

 **Now without further ado lets get this show on the road**

 **This fic is loosely based on 'Sweet Release' a wonderful fic by Xutzy, a story that unfortunately hasn't been updated in something like three years**

 **I own nothing but the plotand the apparatus this work of FICTION was written upon**

"talking"

'Thinking'

"SHOUTING!"

 **"Biju/Summon/Jinchuuriki/Higher Being talking"**

 **'Biju/Summon/Jinchuuriki/Higher Being thinking'**

 **"BIJU/SUMMON/JINCHUURIKI/HIGHER BEING SHOUTING!"**

 _"Reading a letter"_

 _Previously on sweet release; team Eight learned the truth behind Tora, Kurenai learned the truth of Torako and Iruka learned that Tenten is WAY to much like Anko for her own good_

 **And now the continuing tale of Naruto N Uzumaki.**

It had been two weeks since the Tora capture mission, two weeks of team training, weapons training with Tenten and D-Rank missions but now, now Kurenai-Sensei was going to get them a 'real' Mission

Team eight had finally completed the required 56 D-Rank missions need to allow them to do basic, C-Rank missions, and so, team 8 was stood before the Hokage waiting patiently for him to sign a few papers before he would assign them there mission.

"Ok Team 8, it seems that Miss Yuhai has decided you are ready for a C-Rank mission, do you all agree with this assessment?" The aged Hokage asked earning two nods and a 'Damn sure!' From Team 8(guess who the damn sure was) which in turn earned a smile from the aged Sarutobi.

"Well then, it seems that in recent months a small band of bandits have been attacking and sacking small villages on the border of the land of rivers, recently then have attacked a village on our side of the border, during said attack they burned down the orphanage in the village and kidnapped the children and several female members of staff as well as several females from the village itself, your mission is to find the hostages and free them, now I need you to wait outside as I must discuss something with Miss Yuhai" the Hokage said with a slight frown, the three Genin nodded and stepped out of the office and, as soon as the door was shut, the Hokage turned to look Kurenai directly in the eyes.

"Miss Yuhai.. Kurenai, I know your team are ready for this mission and I know that they can get the civilians out without any injuries but there is something that I must tell you, the secondary purpose of your team, primarily they are a tracking, infiltration and retrieval team and I know they need not kill on this mission but I need you to ensure that Naruo takes a life" he began earning a wide eyed look from Kurenai before he eased a hand to stop her protest and continued "Now I know that it is not needed for him to kill on this mission but the secondary purpose of your team is models after there father's" he finished earning a look of understanding from Kurenai.

The team of Minato, Hiashi and Shibi had a flawless mission record, and they were the leaf's foremost assassination and espionage team during the third war.

Kurenai sighed knowing nothing she could say would stop this idea but tried no the less "what of the other's Hokage-Sama? Are you sure they are prepared for this?" She asked earning a nod from the Hokage

"Yes, there father's have been... subtely preparing them for their roles for some time, since the team was formed in fact, and Naruto has been training with his summons in the art of killing and hunting since an early age, they are ready but first Naruto must get over the stigma of his first kill" Hiruzen explained earning a sigh from Kurenai before she nodded and turned to leave meeting her team outside the office.

"Pack for a three week mission, it should only take a week and a half, two at most but complications can arise, and team" she spoke getting their attention "be prepared for anything, we will meet at the east gate in one hour" she finished with a hard look on her face.

Time skip; forty minutes later, east gate of Konoha

Naruto had quickly grabbed his equipment, ensured his weapons were stocked and secured, dressed in his Hunter garb and thrown his excess gear into a storage scroll that he placed on his belt before heading to the gate, arriving with a good twenty minutes to spare and so lent against one of the trees in a small wood to the side of the gate to wait for his team, blending almost perfectly into the shadowed woodland before he suppressed his chakra signature and waited.

It took a further ten minute for Shino and Hinata to arrive both of them without packs, Hinata with a basic first aid and medical pouch on her belt and Shino with a secondary Kunai holster on his left leg and a small tanto sheathed across his back, neither seemed to notice him in the ten minute wait till Kurenai arrived though when she arrived and inquired as to Naruto's location both simply pointed towards him as he stepped out of the woods, causing more than one Chunin to jump as he appeared to materialise behind them, with a small chuckle to himself he joined his team and the four of them began the journey to the land of rivers and, unknown to all, a fated discovery.

Time skip, three days later, village on the fire side of the fire rivers border.

It took the three of them only three days, traveling via tree tops, to reach the village that had been raided by the bandits, as they approached a growl began to emanate from our young Hunter, a growl that grew louder as they began to walk through the village "COWARDS! Why do you still hide!? They have taken what they want from you! And you ALLOWED it! Where is you honour? Your Courage?" He shouted as they approached the village centre earning a look of disapproval from kurenai.

"Stop that Naruto!" She chided as she looked at him in horror before he turned to look her in the eye

"They ALLOWED there women and children to be taken sensei! The foot prints have faded but they are still visible, the militia RAN, passing struggling women and children towards that building" at this he pointed towards what was obviously the town meeting hall "several of them threw there weapons aside as they ran, leaving the weak and innocent to die or be taken!" He finished with a growl earning a laugh from one of the partially destroyed buildings.

"He's right you know, the MILITIA ran and allowed our women to be taken, they allowed out children to be taken by those bastard! He asked where my courage was, it was taken with my wife, daughter and granddaughters while I was out hunting!" The voice growled, spitting the word militia like poison, as a man, clearly drunk, stepped from the ruined building, tears running down his cheeks "your the team we hired from Konoha right? Several of our hunters, as well as many men who lost wives and children to those bastard are out hunting them, I would have joined them but I had to stay and tell y..." as he fully exerted the building and grew accustomed to the bright light of midday the man stopped and stared at the four ninja, at one of them in particular "I'm either more drunk than I thought or I'm seeing ghosts, cos you sure as fuck look like a bloody Uzumaki Hunter kid" the man said, stepping to stand before our young hero who looked up towards him, his body language guarded, the man was in his late sixties and built like a bull despite his advancing years, he reached forwards and placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder the drew it back as though burned "by the gods your REAL! They live still, after all this time?" He spoke, mostly to himself, before he looked at the Saki bottle In his hand and passed it to Naruto "well met and well lived, young Uzumaki, may the lakes and rivers bless you" he said causing Naruto to smile and take a swig of the Saki, earning a less than happy look from his sensei before he passed it back to the man and responded "May your glass be ever full, May the roof over your head be always strong And may you be in heaven half an hour before the devil knows you're dead." His response earned a laugh from the man who quickly emptied the bottle.

"Aye, yer a true Uzumaki alright, my name is Daichi, you asked where our courage went? Those of us with any have kept it close as we hunt the bastard who did this, those without... well there in the town hall, hiding and waiting for you or us to kill the bastards" the now named Daichi spoke earning a smile from Naruto before he continued, looking at the whole team now "but with an Uzumaki, a Hyuuga, an Aburame and a Jounin they shouldn't stand a chance" he spoke, smiling broadly before he lead the team to the north east side of the village.

"They left to the north east, into the _'land of rivers'_ " he spoke the name with grate disdain, something all but Naruto were confused by "but I'm unsure where the went after that, some of the others followed but they haven't returned with information, though im sure you can track batter than we can" he spoke with a smile as Team 8 left the village heading into the land of rivers.

It took them a few hour to find tracks that had been undisturbed to follow and another two hours to follow the tracks to a river before Kurenai spoke "the trail runs cold here, chances are the bandits loaded everyone on a barge and sailed south down river" she spoke pointing to the tracks of the villagers who followed the river south, she was about to head off following the tracks when Naruto placed his hand on her arm and spoke a single word "north" earning a confused look from his sensei and team before he placed Kurenai's hand onto the water and spoke again "the river flows north, not south sensei" he spoke causing Kurenai to smile.

" so it does Naruto-Kun, an excellent observation, we are in the land of river, a country filled with deep valleys and flowing rivers, this river must feed into one of those valleys" she spoke with a smile as she stood and headed north before continuing to speak "the villagers, residents of the land of fire, must have made the same mistake I did and believed the river flowed south towards the sea" she explained knowing now that they at least wouldn't need to worry about the villagers interfering, she thought for a moment then looked to Naruto "could you summon a small tiger Naruto, to take a message to the villagers headed south and inform them to return to the village?" She asked earning a nod from Naruto who did just that and after informing the small cub what to do joined his team heading north.

It was half an hour later when they found the bandits, Hinata, her Byakugan active, spotted them first and placed her hand up making the rest of her team stop, she spoke in a low but confident voice "I see them, 600 meters ahead, they seem to have taken over a small, abandoned, fort of some kind" she spoke earning a slight growl from Naruto.

"A fort?" Shino asked earning a nod from Hinata "but the nearest leaf fort is four days travel across the border" he finished earning a frown from Hinata and Kurenai.

As Hinata was about to speak Naruto spoke instead "it will be a **SUNA** fort Shino, a remnant of the second war" he explained earning a nod from Hinata before Kurenai spoke

"Yes, Suna occupied the land of river during the second war" she explained earning a frown from Naruto.

"Whirlpool Sensei, during the second war this was Uzu no Kuni, the land of whirlpools, home to Uzushiogakure, the village hidden in the eddies and when Suna took it they destroyed its treasures, bred out its culture and removed it from the world" Naruto growled glaring in the direction of the fort "this was the land of my people, the ancestral home of the Uzumaki and now it no longer exists" he finished, his glacial blue eyes burning beneath his cowl, a look of anger within them, anger tinged with the loss of a people he would never know.

Hinata and Shino were saddened, know that there friend was from a near dead clan was one thing but knowing that he was from a country wiped from the maps was another, Hinata placed a comforting hand upon his shoulder earning her a smile from our young Hunter before the team stilled and fell silent.

Kurenai had known, being a Jounin, about the destruction of whirlpool, know far more than she wished to, the history of whirlpool was not just suppressed by suna's occupation, Suna, now an allie, had once been a tyrannical military dictatorship, they had not just suppressed the culture they had fully destroyed it, they had burned the libraries, the clan homes, the government buildings, but the fact that Naruto might know this had not entered her mind when her team had been given this mission.

She placed a hand on Naruto's other shoulder and looked at her team before the words of the Hokage returned to her mind 'naruto must get over the stigma of fresh Genin about taking a life' she thought before an anger burned within her ' he will not take this step alone, the three of them will take this step together, as a team' she thought sadly before speaking "ok team, I know you can complete this mission with minimal casualties in the enemy side BUT if we are to protect the prisoners then we can not be worried about sneak attacks form the stragglers, kill them all" she spoke, her voice taking a hard edge earning three gulps and nods from her students, soon the slaughter would begin, soon they would loose their innocence upon anvil of war, soon they would kill.

It took twenty minute to reach the fort, and another fifteen to map it out using Hinata's Byakugan and Shino's knowledge of architecture, his father's insistence about him learning to sketch and learning architecture made sense now and the thought that his father was grooming him for this type of mission without telling him upset him slightly. Hinata began to explain to her team the placement of the enemy "the fort has four guard towers, one on each corner, each is manned by three guards, all armed with crossbows" she explained pointing to each guard tower on her sketch and Shino sent three of his bugs to mark the positions of the guards "the female captives are in this building" she said pointing to what appeared to have been a secondary barracks or a large store room before she continued "with two guards at the door, the male children are in cages here" she again pointed to a section of the sketch which showed several cages upon one of the walls before she continued again "there are two boys per cage and each cage has a rock in it for some reason, the rest of the bandits are in main area watching the boys, there's about twenty of them, they're shouting something at them but I can't read lips yet" she finished with a frown.

"The towers will be target one, that's your job Shino, drain them dry" Kurenai spoke earning her teams attention as she spoke to them "after your bugs confirm that the watch towers are clear me and Hinata will attack the main force of the bandits with you providing cover from one of the towers, Naruto it will be your job to clear out the two guards and lead the women through the brake in the wall here" she spoke pointing to a small section of wall that had apparently been destroyed and never repaired during the second war before she spoke again "get them out quickly then return to assist the rest of us, if needs be we will remain in the fort over night to treat any injuries and so we can check for any supplies hidden within" she finished earning a nod from the young Uzumaki and his team mates, soon the attack would begin.

The attack began rather quietly, Shino's bugs slowly and silently draining blood and chakra from the bandits in the watch towers, Shino felt it drain from each body thanks to his connection with his hive and though no blood touched him he felt as though he bathed within their blood, as soon as the guards were dealt with Shino communicated that fact to his team, the attack had begun in earnest now and as he ascended to take the place of one of the fallen guards, grabbing the man's crossbow and bolts he saw his sensei and female team mate blow the great wooden door to the fort and begin there part.

Naruto waited a full ten seconds after the gates were blown before he entered the fort via the destroyed section of wall, quickly and silently he made his way towards the building housing the female captives only to a rice and find no guards outside the door, acting quickly and fearing the worst he opened the door as silently as he could... what he saw inside made his blood run cold and his vision turn red, before him was a large room, full of crying women, some saw him and he raised a finger to his lips before stepping fully into the room, the two guards were inside the room, one holding a young girl, no older than five with his arm around her throat and a knife against her temple, this, while angering was not what made Naruto snap, no what made all sense of mercy leave him was what the other man was doing, the second guard stood over a girl no older than him, a girl who lay on the floor naked and bleeding from her face.

as the man, who has just opened his belt, began to kneel over her Naruto acted, liquid fire burned through his vains as two small balls of sugar formed above his hands, each forming into a small jaw breaker that glowed a baleful red, the glow caused both men to turn, both opened mouths to begin demands that he leave, but Naruto was insensate with rage and with a growl fired both the jaw breakers at the men, each hit there target, one hit the man holding the child hostage in the wrist of the hand holding the knife, removing the hand and causing him to drop his hostage, the other hit the other guard between his eyes, exiting his head on the other side, there was no splash of blood no splatter of brain matter, from either wound, as the super heated candy sealed the wounds as they were made, the hand less man dropped to his knees, he would have screamed had Naruto not quickly slammed the heel of his hand into the mans throat, crushing his windpipe and stopping the shout before drawing back his palm, grabbing the man by the hair and creating a spike of solidified sugar that pierced the man's jaw, soft pallet and brain, killing him instantly.

As Naruto stood at his full height, all but one of the older women within the room began to pull the Children away from him, that was until one woman, In her late twenties, stepped forwards and spoke "who are you stranger, you can not be who and what you appear, the hunters are gone from this world" she spoke earning a gasp from one of the older women and from a very young girl at the front of the group who quickly slipped from the arms of the woman holding her and stood before Naruto

"Ne, Ne, mister, are you REALY a Hunter? Grampa Daichi tells me stories 'bout the hunters before bed, doesn't he mommy" the young girl, who Naruto now recognised as the girl he had saved from the man with the knife, said looking at the woman who had first stepped forwards earning a smile from Naruto who drew his hands up and pulled back his cowl as he spoke.

"My name is Naruto N Uzumaki, Hunter of my clan, last of my line and your grandfather sent me to find you" he said with a smile as his cowl was pulled down and the young girl gasped and threw herself at him in a flying hug

"A real Hunter, just like grampa's stories! My name is Fuuko" She squealed happily as Naruto moved her to sit on his shoulders, he turned and looked at the other young woman he had saved, she sat there, holding her ripped top closed with her legs folded under her to preserve what little modesty she could through her destroyed skirt, Naruto's blush matched his hair as he spun around, earning a giggle from the child on his shoulders before he grabbed his storage scroll and unsealed one of his sets of training clothes and passed them to Fuuko's mother "they may be a little large, but they should serve her better than what she's in now" he explained as he pointed a thumb over his shoulder at the mostly naked girl "please get her dressed quickly we have to leave so we can get to safety" he added as he stepped towards the door.

Hinata fought more fiercely than she had ever fought before, shortly after Kurenai-Sensei and her had blown the gate and charged in she had seen Naruto enter the room where the women were held and so she fought, to buy time for him to get them to safety, to ensure that these filthy men would not harm HER Naruto-Kun, to ensure that they would harm NO ONE ever again. She spun left, dodging a club by a hairs breath, before striking out and slamming her palm into the chest of its wielder, she watched him fall, her fist kill, painless and clean before she stepped onto his falling body and struck the man behind him in the skull, liquidating his brain and still she spun on, she would kill eight this day, eight bandits never again able to harm the innocent and she would cry that night, that night and the eight nights following, not for there deaths but for her own innocence, lost in a bloodless courtyard in the land of rivers. She had just felled her seventh enemy when a shout from behind her drew the attentions of the remaining bandits, already more than two thirds of the enemy had been killed, many by Shino's insects, seven my her hands, hands that though clean of blood felt like they were dripping with it, and all but three others felled by Kurenai with Genjutsu and a knife.

Less than five minute after he had entered the room, with Fuuko unhappily passed Back to her mother, the group of women followed Naruto out of the building towards the ruined wall, they almost made it before a shout of "Onii-Chan!" Sounded from behind him, one of the young girls, seeing her brother in a cage had shouted out to him, drawing the attention of the surviving bandits towards them.

"Fuck! The women are escaping" the leader, a man with a slashed Suna headband shouted as he and his two remaining followers rushed towards them.

"Cover the children's eyes" Naruto spoke in a calm cold tone as he placed one hand behind him and stepped to meet the men, the leader saw him, saw his garb and growled as he spun his sword and thrust it forwards, driving the point into Naruto's chest, or at least that's what he expected to happen, Naruto quickly spun left, his trailing hand, covered in sugar to take the shape of a lance, drove forwards into the Nukenin's stomach, spilling its contents and the man's blood everywhere, dousing Naruto in arterial splatter and causing him to freeze before two shadows fell over him, reacting quickly Naruto thrust backwards, dissolving his sugar lance he threw up his arm to protect him from the man on his right as he thrust a Kunai into the throat of the man on his left, the bandit on his right's blade bit deep into his flesh before a burst of chakra exploded from his chest and he fell to his knees, behind him stood Hinata, palm extended and eyes ablaze and despite the situation Naruto found himself blushing, she looked so beautiful, so deadly... she looked like a tigress.

It took but moments for the adrenalin to wear off and for the three Ninja to drop to there knees, panting for breath. In those few moments Naruto took stock of himself, the liquid fire he had let in his vains must have been the Kyuubi's youkai but he had no time to think on that now, he looked to Hinata, panting and shivering from the exertion an from the mental strain of killing so he stood, willing his legs to work he stood and walked towards her, placing a hand on her shoulder "thank you Hinata-Chan you saved my life there" he said with a smile before he turned to look at the dead leader, the scene was horrific, the blood bubbling from the man's mouth, chucks of his organs falling from the hole in his torso and throughout it all sugar crystals dyed red in the m and blood, then the scent hit him, the scent of blood and bile from the Suna Nukenin and it was all Naruto could do to stand any longer unable to turn away on his own power untill Kurenai spoke from behind him.

"You all preformed admirably today team, if you need to talk come find me, now as the bandits are eliminated we can evac at our leisure, Hinata use your Byakugan and see if you can find there food stores, Shino could you let the boys out of there cages? And Naruto bring the women and follow me" Kurenai spoke, giving each of them a job to take there minds off of the killing that had just been done and each went to there task.

After Shino had released the boys and brought them to Kurenai, Naruto and the women they explained that the bandits had put them in the cages, two per cage and with rocks saying that they wouldn't be fed until there was only one boy in the cage, the rocks had been weapons they were expected to kill each other with, the survivors joining the bandits. luckily none of the boys had liked that idea and hadn't taken there offer.

Kurenai decided that they would stay the night, feed the now saved prisoners then set off back to the village at first light and so Naruto, freshly wiped clean of as much blood as he could get off, stood with Fuuko sat upon his shoulders began to ensure the barracks the bandits had been using were ready for the number of people and to find what comforts he could, a small tent city quickly appeared within the central courtyard, the bodies of the dead bandits were dragged outside the fort and buried and the women began to help make there temporary stay easier, Naruto offered his sleeping bag to one of the older women, who accepted it with thanks.

Fifteen minutes later Hinata returned to the group, showing them to the food stores and pulling Kurenai and Naruto to one side "I found something else while I was looking, there's a hidden room behind that wall" she explained pointing to the wall on the far edge of the main building "there's something inside, something that you both need to see, I think there might be another room behind it but I can't see into it " she explaining again as the three of them left Shino in charge of the women and went to investigate.

After a few minutes of investigating the wall the three of them found a small lever that when pulled caused an entire section of wall to raise revealing a darkened room, Naruto quickly grabbed a torch from the wall and lit it with a simple Katon Jutsu taught in the first year of the academy before leading the way into the room.

As the three walked, mindful of traps Hinata was steeling herself, she knew what was in this room, what her sensei and team mate needed to see but she dreaded her team mates reaction to it, what was here would cause Naruto either great joy of great sorrow.

Naruto was the first to see the object causing Hinata such inner turmoil, he pushed almost roughly past Kurenai and knelt besides it, one hand covering his mouth as the other reached forwards to trace the symbol on the steel plate, attached to a length of faded green fabric, tied around the corpse's head, a steel plate emblazoned with a whirlpool, the symbol of Uzushiogakure and, more importantly, the symbol of the Uzumaki clan.

Naruto's eyes were wide as they darted over the skeletal remains and at that moment the significance of the ragged, faded clothing worn by the corpse finally hit Hinata and Kurenai, the corpse, this fallen Uzumaki was wearing HUNTER'S GARB.

As Naruto gazed down at this fallen Uzumaki, his family, a fellow Hunter only one thought ran through his mind 'why here?'

"He must have been a prisoner here" Hinata said at last braking the silence earning a shake of the head from Kurenai

"If that were the case where are the restraints?" Kurenai said earning a thoughtful look from Hinata, she was about to speak again when Naruto move a piece of the hunters damaged uniform to one side revealing a Kunai stuck between two ribs

"He died in battle. But why here?" Naruto asked himself as he looked around the room, he quickly stood before he looked at Kurenai with sadness in his eyes "could... could you help me move him sensei, I wish to give him a proposer send off" he asked earning a sad nod from the Jounin.

As the two I've them moved the body, held together only by damaged, faded cloth and fading cartilage, the Kunai wedged between its ribs slipped from the corpse and, as it fell, slit across the back of Naruto's hand earning a spurt of blood and a loud curse from the young Uzumaki, as his blood hit the wall behind the corpse a seal began to form on the wall before it slowly grated upwards revealing another room.

Naruto took a few steps forwards before he stopped and dropped to his knees, a small wooden box directly in front of him and ,hung on the far wall, finely woven and free of dust hung a beautiful tapestry of deep forest green, detailed in burnt orange, black, silver and gold. At the centre was a deep purple whirlpool and all around it designs of life and death, nature and civilisation, battle and birth and spread throughout it tigers all detailed in burnt orange and black, one moment a tiger would be nursing it young, the next it would be stalking its pray, and then it would repeat in a never ending cycle and always it would spiral back to the central whirlpool, spiralling back home.

Naruto looked around the room and a gasp escaped him, piled high on shelves heavy with dust were beautifully crafted wicker baskets and strong oak chests, paintings and tapestries, scrolls and thick leather bound books there skins darkened with aged and Naruto smiled to himself as he lifted the box before him, a simple wooden box with only one decoration an inlayed silver whirlpool, before opening it and once again gasping at the beauty of the object within.

The box was lined with rich crimson velvet and contained three things, one a small, tattered and blood stained piece of paper, the others a beautifully crafted pair of bronze gauntlets designed to come to the elbow but, upon picking one up, Naruto noticed they didn't cover the palm only the back if the hand and the fingers which each ended in one inch long claws curved like a tigers. The polished bronze of the gauntlets was inscribed with a multitude of seals that, at his current level, made no sense.

As Naruto placed the gauntlet back and took the piece of paper, unfolded it and bagan to read aloud.

 _"To my family, where ever and when ever you find this letter. My name is Akira Uzumaki, Hunter and these shall be my last words. I was on my way to Konoha with four other hunters under my brother's final orders to protect his daughter, my niece. We had almost made it but I guess it was not ment to be. I am beginning to believe it was a stroke of luck, or, dare I say it, an act of fate, that we were found as had we not been then the last of our culture may have been lost. Within this room is all that survives of whirlpool and to our last breaths we defended it._

 _Listen well to my final moments and take my weapons to once more serve the clan. I am Akira Uzumaki, rending claws of the west wind and I died as I lived, in battle..."_

 **and that's where I'll leave it I think, bit of a cliffy. this chapter is probably the closet to the source material that I have ever or will ever write, only a few more chapters before it becomes all original and believe me I have plans mwahaha any way... so Naruto has found the mortal remains of his great uncle and some of the lost culture of whirlpool, tune in next time for more, please read and review and as always your feedback is welcome I again urge you to read the original sweet release and hope you enjoy my kinda crappy weighting style thank you and good reading**


End file.
